


Where Are You My Love?

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Artist Clarke Griffin, Fluff and Smut, Minor Character Death, Multi, Shy Lexa (The 100), Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone has a timer on their arm telling how much time they have until they meet their soulmate. If you don't meet them within the given time, which is really rare, you die.What happens when Clarke and the delinquents are thrown into a zombie apocalypse? Will they be able to meet their soulmates in time?





	1. Beginning of the End

 

Clarke:

 

“Yo Griff!” Raven shouted as soon as she stormed into the blonde’s room. The fiery Latina proudly sat down on the huge bed, oblivious to the fact that her friend was still sleeping under the covers. That earned a very grumpy Clarke to escape the sanctuary of the covers that were giving her warmth.

 

“What do you want?” Annoyance filled the blue eyed girl's voice. She sat up on her bed, clearly pissed that there was a rather comfortable Raven sprawled all over her bed. A yawn escaped Clarke’s mouth, feeling tired. She wasn’t able to sleep last night due to the fact that she had a very important art gala to attend this night in a different city.

 

The information she recovered from a sleepy phase made her jump out of her bed immediately.

 

“Raven!” Clarke nearly shouted in panic. She immediately started to gather her luggage, making sure everything was ready to go. She took her phone from her desk and saw that it was seven in the morning. “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?!” The brunette was supposed to wake her up at five in the morning, hitting the road at seven.

 

Raven sat up on the bed abruptly, a sour look on her face. “I tried waking you up but you wouldn’t budge!” she crossed her arms, “It’s a miracle I woke you up.”

 

That’s how Clarke spent thirty minutes to get ready (A new world record according to Raven). She took a shower and brushed her teeth. She decided that breakfast didn’t matter at this moment. Clarke did her hair in a messy bun and saw that Raven was already waiting. Her friend was simply waiting for her. They unloaded their backpacks into the back of their car, a red 2014 Toyota Corolla, and hit the road.

 

Clarke was an artist, one of the best according to everyone she met. She was in high school, a junior, and her name was growing gradually. She represented her high school in many different events, her district sometimes. Her wonderful pieces proved her talent, one she wasn’t afraid to show. She was good at it, and she wasn’t planning on stopping.

 

Tonight, she has an important art gala to attend. It was a competition among other young artists like her to decide the best of the best. They were given a theme and they had to paint a piece resembling the theme. Clarke gave it her all and submitted her piece, confident but a little worried of the outcome.

 

Many famous artists were going to attend. If she won, she can hopefully get one of them to endorse her, help her get her name everywhere. That’s the main objective at the gala. The winner doesn’t really matter, for it’s the one who can make the best case of their piece.

 

Raven was the one driving, knowing her way out of the city more than Clarke does. The brunette was one of Clarke’s best friends. The other one was Octavia Blake, a raven haired girl with a determined personality. They’ve all been friends since first grade, after poor Clarke was crying because she scraped her knee really bad while running during recess. It was an embarrassing story that they still torment the blonde with.

 

Clarke looked at her left arm, her timer flashing proudly in green. She put it down, making herself focus on the view through the window. Clarke Griffin had a soulmate out there. She had received it on her fourteenth birthday when she literally woke up. She was about to get ready for the party her mother was throwing her when she all of a sudden felt a burn on her arm. A perfect neon green timer of six years appeared.

 

At first it made her a little happy, knowing she was meant to be with someone. She wasn’t going to end up alone. At seventeen years of age, she is worried. She is supposed to meet her soulmate before the age of twenty. She was bound to meet her one of these days and was scared they wouldn’t understand the passion for art she had.

 

Clarke couldn’t think about soulmates for now. It was simply making her more nervous.

 

Raven also had a green timer, but it was on right arm. It was a timer of ten years, her friend recently got the timer a few months ago. Unlike Clarke of being happy, she scowled, claiming that no one deserves to date the magnificent Great Raven. She didn’t really care, focusing more on making explosives. Deep inside, Clarke knew she was troubled about the fact that her future lover might be out there.

 

They made it to the neighboring city within four hours. It’s almost noon by the time they got there. Once they parked, Raven was the first one to get out excitedly. She took out a camera out of nowhere and immediately took a picture of Clarke, who barely closed the car door behind her. “The event doesn’t start until night and I look like shit,” Clarke whined, trying to convince her friend to delete the picture on the phone.

 

Raven looked like a proud mother, looking at the picture in the camera. “My Clarkey has grown up!” she exclaimed, wiping a nonexistent tear. That made them both laugh lightly, locking the car so they could explore the city.

 

They explored the city together like a bunch of tourists. Clarke wanted to go sightseeing but Raven hated walking. She came here for food, which always made the Griffin roll her eyes. They have eaten at nearly five different fast food places and Raven still claims she is hungry. Clarke hasn’t eaten anything, feeling nervous more than hungry. She can’t mess this up.

 

“Everything is going to be alright princess,” the nickname made Clarke give her a playful glare. Her dad calls her princess all of the time because Clarke used to think she was one for most of her childhood. It stuck with her group of friends for their never-ending teasing. Especially Bellamy, Octavia's older brother by two years, who prefers to call her princess rather than Clarke. Finn, the sweetheart of the group, also calls her princess. It’s practically a second name for her.

 

Clarke only sighed, resting her cheek on her hand as she watched Raven enter a bunch of french fries into her mouth. “Every time I feel happy, I get super nervous out of nowhere,” she admitted with a sigh, looking out the window of the restaurant to show a wonderful view of the busy streets.

 

Raven simply hummed, chewing and swallowing the food in her mouth to respond. “Maybe your soulmate gets nervous when he feels happy out of nowhere because of you.” Raven through an accusing finger to her.

 

That made the blonde think about it. Raven could be right. If one soulmate feels too much of one emotion, the other can feel it too. Clarke instantly felt bad for her soulmate, who seems to be having a bad day to be nervous when she’s happy. Maybe her soulmate isn’t used to feeling someone else’s emotions?

 

“Maybe…” Clarke said, waiting for the right moment. She quickly took a fry when the Latina wasn’t looking, earning a middle finger from Raven as soon as she caught it. The blonde simply smiled innocently, throwing the french fry into her mouth.

 

Once it was almost time, they headed back to their car and changed inside (Which was a hassle). Clarke ended up wearing a simple, blue dress that stopped to her mid thighs. Blue vans shoes were worn because she knew a lot of walking was going to be done. Her hair was let loose and be fixed by Raven. Light makeup was done and she was ready to go.

 

Since Raven wasn’t participating in the gala and was only going as a guest (Because she can’t even draw a stick figure to save her life…), she opted to wear a long white blouse and black jeans. Simple black boots were worn, her brown hair into a ponytail. She had a black satchel on, taking both of their stuff inside. By the time they were ready, the gala was barely starting.

 

They went to a huge building that holds one of the finest art galleries. It is no longer filled with famous paintings, but the submitted art pieces turned in by students. Clarke signed herself in, marking Raven as her plus one. It was originally going to be Octavia, but her boyfriend Lincoln, just got back in town.

 

He lives with his two other siblings in a farm out in the countryside. He visits once a week and Clarke’s gala just happened to be the day Lincoln will be back. The blonde understood and went to Raven, who was bribed with food. The sun was long gone, the moon hanging proudly. Food was being served around in trays by waiters as people looked around at the pieces.

 

“I swear we feel out of place…” Raven muttered under her breath, earning a light smack on her hand by Clarke discreetly. Clarke knew Raven was right. People were wearing the finest clothes, trying to impress like them. Before any of them knew it, a fairly aged man in a suit made their way to them.

 

"Clarke Griffin,” the man called out, “it’s an honor to see you here.”.

 

Clarke nearly collapsed. Dante Wallace, famous artist and art gallery owner, approached her! He also knows a well known prestigious art school abroad in France. It was a dream come true to the artist, making Raven snuck her way out to leave them alone.

 

The young artist recovered quickly, “Likewise Mr. Wallace, she shook his hand firmly, making the older man smile gently. “Your piece really caught my attention, young one.” The man said, placing his hands behind his back. “Its good to know talent like that is still among the youth.”

 

Dante was interested in her artwork! This day couldn’t get any better for her. Clarke felt like she was in the sky. “It’s good to know my art makes even the greatest of them feel something,”

 

The man chuckled, handing her a business card that held his own private phone number. “If you want to be the next famed artist after me, give me a call,” with a small bow, he was gone to examine other pieces.

 

Raven went to her side as soon as she saw Dante leave Clarke. “So? Anything good?” she asked, eyeing the business card on Clarke’s hands carefully. The blonde was instantly hugging her, making the Latina struggle for air. “Dante Wallace wants to endorse me!”  
Both of them started to make their own celebration there, happy for the news. “Now you can have my autograph before I get famous,” Clarke teased, holding the card proudly in front of her. That simply made Raven roll her eyes, a smile on her lips.

 

Before any of them could say anything, the focus was put on a small stage that was made to announce the winner. Cage Wallace, the son of Dante, was going to present the winner of the award. He wasn’t an artist but he really helps out the community sometimes.

 

People started to gather around the stage, Clarke and Raven included. Clarke’s mind was blank, barely listening to Cage's presenting speech. She simply looked at the art piece behind him that was covered in a black sheet. The winner’s piece was in there, and she immediately felt the pressure.

 

What if she didn’t win? All of the pieces she examined were great. They all have a chance of winning. Most of her friends were going to be in her house when they come back, a party for her win. How disappointed will they be when they hear she lost?

 

“And I'm proud to announce that the winner is…Clarke Griffin!” Cage exclaimed proudly, taking the black sheet off. It revealed a marvelous painting of Octavia and Lincoln in a black silhouette, kissing at a coast near the beach. She spent a month on that piece, trying to get every color right of the landscape and sunset.

 

Raven nudged her, snapping her back to reality. “You won champ!” she exclaimed, Clarke instantly seeing everyone’s looking at her. The blonde immediately got up the stage, her heart beating quickly.

 

She shook hands with Cage, accepting a medal that was put as a golden ribbon. It looked luxurious and for the first time it wasn’t made of plastic, what she mostly wins.

 

The audience clapped, echoing everywhere. Before Clarke could get back down, the lights shut off.

 

At first, it earned some shouts of terror mixed with laughs. The lights turned automatically, but dim. That’s when Dante went up the stage and took the microphone from his son’s hands.

 

“I’m afraid the city is having a blackout.” He informed, “Although we have backup generators running currently, the event will be ended here.” He apologized, giving a small smile to Clarke.

 

That’s when everyone started to leave. Clarke and Raven made it back to the car, still happy of the outcome. “Let’s party!” Clarke exclaimed, seeing Raven turn on the car. They left to go back home, but then saw that the freeway was packed. For some reason, many cars wanted to go out of the city.

 

“That’s odd..” Clarke murmured, seeing Raven curse lightly. The brunette simply took a different turn, away from the freeway entrance. “Good thing I know some shortcuts by street..”

 

So they travelled back home, singing to loud music. They made it back home in five hours, hitting traffic too in every street, which was odd according to Raven. As soon as they parked in front of Clarke’s house, they were immediately greeted by her mother.

 

“My baby!” Abby exclaimed proudly, hugging her daughter as soon as she got out the car. Clarke let it slide, feeling proud of the medal she was wearing on her neck. “I got endorsed by Dante Wallace!” the blonde exclaimed, making Abby smile more.

 

“Just wait until we tell the rest!” Abby lead Raven and Clarke inside, seeing most of her friends there. “Congrats!” Bellamy, Finn, and Wells shouted with a bright smile on their faces. Clarke hugged Octavia, who was right next to Lincoln.

 

“Congrats my girl!” Octavia congratulated her, giving Clarke a big hug. As soon as they let go, Lincoln gave the blood a smile. “Congratulations Clarke,” he said politely but in a warm smile.

 

Clarke hugged Lincoln too, reminding her of a huge teddy bear. They all moved to the living room, seeing that it was filled with balloons. They all started to celebrate with the small party. Raven and Bellamy were busy eating the cupcake mountain that Clarke’s father, Jake, had made. Finn and Jake were playing cards and Octavia and Lincoln were in their own world. Abby was scolding Raven about the cupcakes, and Jake and Clarke were simply enjoying the view.

 

That’s when all of a sudden, the lights turned off. Everyone gasped, Raven and Octavia using the flashlights from their phone to look around. “It seems like we are in a blackout…” Abby said in an uneasy tone, standing up from her seat and going to the closet to take out a flashlight. Jake stopped playing with Finn and stood up, helping his wife get the flashlights.

 

Everyone is still talking, still happy. That’s when a crash makes everyone quiet down instantly. Jake rushed in living room with Abby.

 

“Everyone get down away from the windows! We are leaving this place kiddos!”

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa:

Lexa watched her older brother, Lincoln, head out to the city. She was envious that he was old enough to leave the city on his own. Lincoln was eighteen, earning the right to do anything he wanted that wasn’t illegal or unethical in the farm.

 

The brunette simply fixed her glasses, heading back to the farm land as soon as she couldn’t see her brother’s truck. She felt glad for him at the same time, knowing that he had found his soulmate. It was weird at first. Lincoln came back from the city, his face in shock and his breathing uneven. That’s when he told the family out of nowhere that he had found his soulmate.

 

Lexa couldn’t really go against him. Octavia comes over sometimes to see Lincoln. She’s really kind and yet funny. Lexa likes her a lot. She thinks Octavia is truly the best thing that can happen to him.

 

Lexa reached where the cows were being held to roam around the fields. Her father, Gustus, a bearded man who used to be an army soldier, approached her. “I forgot to ask your brother when was he coming back. Do you know when?” he asked Lexa, wiping the sweat from the back of his hand.

 

“He said that he’ll come around midnight.” Lexa answered honestly according to what Lincoln told her. “He and Octavia are going to go to a small party to congratulate a mutual friend.”

 

Gustus nodded, thanking his youngest. Lincoln was the oldest followed by Anya, who was seventeen, just one month older than Lexa, who is also the same age.

 

Since Lexa had nothing better to do, she simply went to the house, oddly eager for no reason. That made Lexa sigh, looking at her timer of four, almost three, years left until she magically meets her soulmate.

 

Lexa had learned some things about her soulmate. _She_ (Lexa is lesbian and is pretty sure her soulmate is a girl) is always bubbly except for the mornings. Lexa loves the mornings, which makes it sometimes a small grudge from her soulmate. Today though, it’s super happy and it’s making her quite nervous.

 

“Anya!” she shouted as soon as she entered. Her mother, Indra, was heard scolding her from the kitchen to not shout in the house. Anya came out of the living room from the call of her little sister. “What?” she asked in a somewhat displeased tone. Lexa got used to it.

 

“I feel happy and it’s freaking me out,” Lexa explained, waving her right arm crazy. Indra came out of the kitchen, three freshly baked pies were being put on the dining table. Indra chuckled, “My poor little Alexandria…” her mother said, making sure the pies were baked properly. “It seems like you got a bubbly one.”

 

That made Anya snicker, seeing as her sister is not really social. She is calm and composed just like her mother. It turns out her soulmate is the complete opposite. That made Lexa pout, playfully slapping her sister's shoulder.

 

“Opposites attract…” Indra said calmly, arranging them on the table carefully to let them cool off. “Both of you will uncover hidden sides from each other.”

 

Lexa couldn’t simply growl anymore. She felt oddly happy even though it’s a normal day for her.

 

Anya and Lexa just watched Netflix for the whole day, their chores already done. Lexa had fed the chickens and horses. Anya had already fed the cows and let them out to the field. The sun set and Lexa felt nervous, somewhat hesitant. What was her soulmate doing? Did she just murder someone? That thought made Lexa chuckle a little.

 

Then all of a sudden, the Wi-Fi stopped working. It was sometimes normal, since they live in the country side. What hit them were the lights though. “Anya!” their mother called out from downstairs (their house had two floors)“Help your father turn on the generators!”. That made Anya groan, getting up from her spot.

 

Lexa followed, giving her light from her cellphone. They went to the basement, where the generators were at. Her dad turned them on and Lexa nearly dropped her phone. Fealing fear out of nowhere.

 

“Lex?” Gustus called out, asking his daughter if she was okay. Lexa had tears in her eyes.

 

_Her soulmate was in danger._


	2. Green and Blue

Abby took out two lanterns to light up the kitchen and living room. She immediately started to pack all of the cans in the kitchen.

 

“What?” Finn was the first one to break the silence throughout the house. Jake was never a serious man. He was always the opposite.

 

“Bellamy!” Jake called out, making the boy go to him quickly. “Help me pack and load some things onto the truck!” And with that, they were gone. Everyone else was still in a daze, not understanding the situation.

 

Raven was about to text Monty, the most innocent but yet smartest of the group. She had wanted to ask him if him and Jasper, another friend, had the same problem. The problem was that she had no signal.

 

“Guys..” she said uneasily, everyone turning to her. “There’s no Wi-Fi or signal…” that made Wells stand up immediately.

 

They all saw Abby navigate through the light from the lanterns. Wells stood up, stopping the older woman. “Abby, is everything okay?” he asked gently, seeing the panic of Abby’s eyes.

 

“There’s a hoard of soldiers taking over the place. Some people are eating each other,” Abby tried her best to calm down as she was putting first aid things in a box. At first, no one could believe her. Finn let out a low laugh, trying not to buy it. Wells simply pursed his lips.

 

That’s when screams were being heard from down the street, making everyone stand up abruptly. Within a few minutes, Jake and Bellamy come back inside the living room, both pale and out of breath.

 

“We have to go!” Bellamy shouted, Jake already hurrying to the garage. Everyone followed Bellamy because he’s not to joke around. Everyone rushed to the garage, panicked. No one knew what to do. This could be a joke for all they know. Everyone was secretly waiting for someone to say it was all a prank.

 

The back of Jake's truck was already full with random supplies no one could comprehend. He opened the doors for the kids to get in already. The car could only fit five. Raven, Finn, Wells and Abby went in with Jake being the driver. Lincoln immediately took out the keys to his truck.

 

“I know a place where we can lay low!” Lincoln shouted through all of the outside noise, opening the garage door. Jake nodded, “Lead the way then!”

 

Lincoln was planning to take them to his house. Whatever was happening here was going to be solved in a few days. He simply thought it was this specific city. He was more than obligated to help them out. These people welcomed him with open arms after all.

 

Bellamy took Clarke’s hand because she was practically motionless. Her mind still couldn’t process any of this.

 

As soon as the door opened, Jake sped out to the street. The remaining people being Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia, and Clarke, ran instantly to Lincoln’s old truck.

 

Octavia took shotgun, Lincoln being the driver. Only two could fit inside, leaving Bellamy helping (more like pulling) Clarke to the box of the truck. Clarke looked around frantically, seeing that down the street was in flames. People were running back and forth. Everything was chaos.

 

Clarke simply stared, feeling fear win her. She leaned at the edge, making up soldiers killing a bunch of people. The problem was that no matter how much they shoot, they don't go down unless they are shot in the head.

 

“Clarke!” Bellamy pulled her back, a decomposed human trying to bite her hand. It took both of them by surprise, not knowing what was that thing. Was it even human? Lincoln immediately started to drive, leaving the poor teenagers in the back to desperately cling onto the edges.

 

They immediately drive through the streets and saw that it was the same. People were eating each other, some running away desperately. Some were trying to call the cops. Lincoln saw a car that was heading straight to him, making him pull the emergency brake. Luckily the other car managed to go around him.

 

The abrupt stop made Clarke hit her head against the window violently. A crack was heard, followed by a cry of pain. Bellamy immediately noticed, shouting his friend’s name. He saw Clarke collapse down, bleeding out from her head but he doesn’t know where it was with all of the blood and because it was night. He took his shirt off immediately to reveal a black tank top and started to stop (or attempt to stop) the blood.

 

Lincoln had countered a hoard of them, thus making him take another route. He reversed desperately, stopping at the sight of Jasper and Monty running together out of Jasper’s house. “Get in!” Octavia shouted out the window to the boys, who didn’t need to be told twice. They immediately jumped onto the back, Lincoln speeding off as soon as he saw them climb.

 

Octavia opened the back window, seeing Bellamy in a panicked state. “She’s bleeding from her head!” he shouted at his younger sister, seeing Clarke trying her best to not lose consciousness. Monty immediately went to her side, helping Bellamy stop the bleeding. Jasper was looking around frantically, holding his phone with the flashlight on so they could all see.

 

So that’s what they did. They sped off, not stopping for anything. Lincoln was leading the way to his house, Jake following behind them.

 

After some time, Clarke’s wound above her right eyebrow had stopped bleeding. Clarke was extremely weak, but still managing to stay awake. Monty and Bellamy kept making sure to keep talking to her. They don’t know if anything’s wrong with her until they can get Abby to check up on her. Abby is a well known surgeon so her word is literally the law when someone of their group is injured.

 

They were almost there, just a few minutes away from Lincoln’s home. That’s when his truck abruptly stops. “Damn!” Lincoln hits the steering wheel, seeing that he no longer has gas. He was supposed to get some on his way but the gas stations were full. Jake stops right next to them, coming out from his truck with a hunting rifle in his hands.

 

They were in the mountains right now, sort of a forest. Here, neighbors are literally one mile away from each other, meaning that are alone. Or supposed to be.

 

“No more gas!” Lincoln shouted. Abby immediately came down after seeing her daughter literally almost breaking a window with her head. She jumped to the back, gasping at the sight of Clarke with her eyes shut, breathing heavily.

 

“Hurts…” the poor girl croaked out, managing to barely say those words. It was dark, no street lights were on. The only thing that was helping was Jasper’s phone giving off light. Jake immediately took out a container of gasoline (that man was truly prepared). They started to fill up quickly, not willing to stay for any extra time.

 

As soon as they finish, everyone got back on their respective cars besides Abby, who needed to stay with Clarke there to monitor her condition. They speed off again, reaching Lincoln’s farm, which was surrounded by surprisingly a metal wall already around the small community. It was never there when Lincoln left to the city.

 

Lights immediately went to them. “Its me!” Lincoln shouted, the makeshift gates opening slowly. “They’re with me!” he shouted, pointing at the back. They both drove in and stopped, the gates closing behind them.

 

Lincoln immediately got off, seeing his father run to him. They hugged, grateful to know they were okay.

 

They still had electricity, but that’s because everyone has their own generators. They also have their water wells. “Dad, what’s going on?” he asked, seeing that the residents were helping Abby and Clarke. There is the town doctor, Nyko, who is also concerned about the girl and gets along with Abby instantly as they start talking about her injury.

 

Anya comes running, hugging Lincoln desperately. It was a rare sight because Anya hated anything to do with emotions like love, happiness, etc. Lincoln didn’t mind though, feeling the scare that he might've never been able to come back.

 

“As soon as the power and signal went out, we knew something was wrong,” Gustus explained why there was already a wall here.

 

Roan, one of the residents, started to help unload everything from Jake’s truck. They all decided that everyone could keep their things. Sharing would be decided at the small church they had when they would get settled in. The residents were incredibly nice, very welcoming. Especially Gustus, after Jake and everyone else worked together to get here.

 

  
“We could use help on the back wall,” Roan said, making the boys sign themselves up to help in the manual labor. Bellamy stayed back, seeing that he couldn’t leave Clarke. Clarke was like a little sister to him, just like Clarke saw him as an older brother. He felt responsible for not being able to help Clarke better.

 

“She’s going to need stitches,” Nyko said carefully, seeing the surgeon nod quickly. Abby wasn’t being herself since her daughter’s condition. She was out of it, meaning that she couldn’t do the stitches. Clarke sat up slowly with Nyko helping her.

 

She felt like shit. Her head was pounding.

 

“Help Nyko take Clarke to the house. Her wound needs to be cleaned.” Indra said, too busy with uploading things. Anya nodded with a determined look on her face.

 

Abby was about to protest, but then Jasper came back with a slight cut to the palm of his hand and needed to make sure it was covered so it wouldn’t get infected. Nyko gave her a serious reassuring look that he was going to take care of his daughter.

 

That’s when Nyko carefully helped Clarke sit on the edge of the truck, Anya helping her stay up. Anya can’t help but feel sad for her. She was still wearing her ribbon and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out she was having a great day before any of this happened.

 

Bellamy immediately offered his help to put set up the new lights to see the roads. He knew that Clarke was in good hands and getting treated. He didn’t want to feel like a burden if he stayed.

 

Nyko carefully set Clarke on the ground. He was strong enough to carry her but he wanted to make sure she was still able to move her body after that huge hit. Clarke instinctively held onto Anya with on arm, making the older girl simply give a small smile.

 

Her legs felt weak, like if they were going to give up any moment. “Can you walk?” he asked her, who simply nodded. She was slowly moving at her own pace, the rest leading her to the house. It took them a few minutes to get there.

 

Anya opened the door, seeing Lexa with a scowl. The younger sister was sitting down on the couch, crossing her arms. The rifle right next to her after her own sister ditched her to see Lincoln.

 

Lexa immediately stands up though when she sees the injured blonde. She quickly walks over to them, Clarke immediately leaned too forward. Lexa caught her, helping her stand back up slowly. Blue met green, and their timers stopped.

 

Everyone froze, including Nyko. That man is never fazed by anything. Clarke’s and Lexa's timer were both frozen, turning into a black tattoo. If your soulmate dies after you meet, it turns white. If you don’t meet your soulmate in time, it turns brown when you die.

 

Everyone was snapped back into reality when Clarke was again on the verge of losing consciousness.

* * *

  
Lexa:

 

Gustus all of a sudden had a sour look on his face. For the first time in a while, he was serious. He’s always the jokester in the family. If anyone asks who was the youngest, all of them would reply that it was the dad.

 

That’s when the door was being knocked, making Indra answer the door at the sight of Marcus and Roan, two of the main people that lead the small town.

 

“Marcus, Roan,” Indra opened the door for them to enter.

 

Gustus and Anya left the basement as soon as they made sure the generators were running okay. Lexa wiped the tears in her eyes, taking it as a bad sign. Her soulmate was happy today. Why is she suddenly facing death?

 

The youngest Woods got out of the basement, seeing Roan, Marcus, and her dad talk in the kitchen. They were talking in whispers and Lexa feared something was actually going on. That’s when the men came out of the kitchen in a hurry, serious expressions on their faces.

 

“What’s going on?” Indra asked her husband, seeing as he walked to the closet to take out his hunting rifle. It was only used when coyote or animals are messing with their livestock. Now, Gustus was afraid.

 

He gave it to Anya, seeing as she was the oldest sibling. “Anya, if anyone you don’t know shows up, don’t hesitate,” Indra gasped at the words if his husband. “Gustus!” she exclaimed, “What do you think you are doing!?” she scolded.

 

Anya hesitated at first, but Lexa saw the fear of her hands when she took the gun from his hands. Lexa knew her mother would never kill anyone. Anya could, but it needs a reason so huge to commit it.

 

Gustus disappeared into his room for a moment and then came out with a handgun, unsure what to encounter. “A mob of God knows what started to attack the next town over.” Gustus explained, making sure his gun was loaded. “We are going to construct a wall around the perimeter, make sure no one breaks in.” he said before kissing Anya on the head followed by Lexa.

 

The three men looked at each other, deciding it was time to go. Before Indra could even curse at him, the door shut. It was Anya who took it seriously first. She quickly locked the door with all of the locks.

 

“Lock every single window until they are finished,” she tells her younger sister, who doesn’t even hesitate. That’s when Lexa begins to fear as she hurried upstairs to lock the windows. Was her soulmate in that town that got attacked? If so, was she okay?

 

The green eyed girl looked down to her arm, seeing that it was still flashing green. It was a good sign. She’s still alive but it seems like she’s injured. The hint of pain that ran through her body was sort of annoying, but bearable. It made her worry that she was injured and alone.

 

As soon as she finished, she saw Anya sit down on the couch of the living room, the gun on her lap. She had a blank expression, looking at the door in front of her.

 

“All the windows are locked,” she told her sister, who only nodded slowly. Her mother was sitting on a chair next to Anya, worried as they saw the most of the residents hurry to build the walls out of metal sheets.

 

Before they knew it, they fell asleep together in the living room. Anya was the only one awake, secretly fearing that her father might not come back. As soon as they were finished with the wall, Gustus came back to inform them that the walls were mostly set (Which were in some hours). He still told Anya to keep the gun because he was still unsure about it.

 

“Let me help then,” Indra said, standing up from her seat slowly. They both left together, leaving the two girls alone. Anya turned on the light to her front porch, opening the door to go outside. She sat down on a rocking chair on the porch, the gun on her lap.

 

A yawn escaped Lexa’s lips. She was tired but she couldn’t sleep. Her bond with the soulmate told her that she was injured and need of help. She couldn’t rest so she simply started to make coffee for everyone working, and for herself.

 

Lexa came out to the porch with a tray of coffee in mugs. She gave one to Anya, who gladly accepted it. “I’ll take it to the others,” Anya said, not asked. Lexa knew she was being protective of her because Lincoln wasn’t here to do it. She handed her younger sister the gun, switching for the tray.

 

The young girl could only sigh, going inside again. She closed the door behind her, but decided not lock it. She took the mug from the kitchen that she put aside for herself and took a sip. She let the really strong flavor wake her up a little.

 

She looks out the window of the kitchen and sees that Anya was just stalling around after handing everyone coffee. She felt pissed that her sister left her here alone.

 

Lexa simply finished her coffee and went back down to the living room. She sat down on the couch, closing her eyes and eventually took a small nap.

 

She immediately woke up to the sound of Anya opening the door though. Lexa immediately scowled at her but then abruptly stood up when she saw Nyko and her sister helping a very injured person in the house.

 

She left the gun on the couch, quickly making her way to the new blonde. They both met eyes and their timers stopped together. Everyone was in shock. Lexa just found her soulmate! It was leaving everyone in silence, even the injured one.

  
Although she was walking herself, she suddenly stopped when Lexa stood in front of them, making them all panic. She leaned forward, making the green eyed girl catch her fall suddenly.

 

“Help me get her to the bathroom,” Nyko grunted, picking up the girl on his big arms. Lexa only stared at the girl, scared. Her soulmate was severely injured and it was breaking her heart even though she didn’t know her.

 

Anya laid off snarky comments as both girls helped him up the stairs and lead him into the main bathroom. There wasn’t anywhere where they could really sit her up without having her squirm in pain so they decided to put her in the tub.

 

Lexa entered first and kneeled down inside, her arms wide open to receive the girl slowly. Nyko carefully set her down, Lexa trying her best to make sure she was laid down as gently as possible. “Good..” the doctor panted out, feeling tired from doing all of that. He took off his backpack and took out a first aid kit. Anya immediately started to fill up a bucket with water from the sink.

 

The older girl set it down next to him, making him give an appreciative smile. “Is she going to be alright?” Lexa asked, full of worry. Nyko simply smiled, “It’s fine, she’ll only need a few stitches,” he answered. He knew she was worried because it was a natural response for her soulmate to be extremely caring for their soulmate when injured.

 

Clarke squirmed, clutching onto Lexa desperately since they were both on the tub. She didn’t even have her eyes open. She had them shut, desperately panting the pain away. “Hug her,” Nyko said, taking out a rag and wetting it. Lexa didn’t think twice. She hugged her as she saw Nyko slowly start to clean the edges of her wound.

 

Clarke started to cry out in pain, desperately taking in Lexa’s scent of lavender to make her feel better. Once the area around it was clean, Nyko had to clean the actual wound. It took the blonde by surprise though, making her cry out. Lexa is pretty sure it was heard all over the house.

 

“You’re almost there…” Lexa cooed out of nowhere, gently playing with the girl's golden hair. It seemed to be working because her cries were less loud, as if she was listening to her. Nyko went to stitching, which was his signature thing. He was extremely good at it. Clarke didn’t feel pain at all as he quickly and efficiently sewed her up. It was going to leave a cool scar.

 

Nyko finished within a few minutes, packing up all of his things into his backpack. Anya came in with a water bottle, handing it to Lexa. “Hey,” Lexa felt awkward. She didn't even know her soulmates name. Anya started to mouth something to her. C-l-a-r-k-e. “Clarke” Lexa said, secretly admiring how she enjoying sounding out the 'k'. Clarke opened her eyes weakly, which melted the poor Woods.

 

“Do you want water?” Lexa asked, earning a small nod. The green eyed girl opened the bottle and then brought the bottle to the blonde’s lips. She was internally thinking how would it feel to have her lips onto hers. Clarke took a small sip, coughing a bit. Her throat probably felt bad. She started to take more sips but Anya jumping back made Lexa turn quickly.

 

Her older sister desperately clung onto the wall, seeing who was at the door of the bathroom. Lexa questioned, seeing it was simply her brother and Octavia. That’s when Lexa saw a short brunette with a timer that has recently froze. She quickly turned to her sister again, seeing that her timer has turned black.

 

“Oh fuck no!”


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully post a longer chapter tomorrow. Leave a comment if you have a question! :)

Everyone was gathering in the small church of the town. Clarke and Lexa were the only ones that were not present. Clarke was injured and Lexa needed to protect her soulmate. Bellamy sat down in the back, the rest of the delinquents followed suit. Clarke was their leader for everything. Now that she isn’t here, they are relying on Bellamy as Clarke’s most trusted.

 

Once everyone was seated, Roan, Marcus, and Jake stood up to the podium. “My radio informs that there is a virus spreading around that turns the dead into human eating monsters,” Marcus started off, informing everyone of what was going on.

 

Some gasps were heard but mostly stayed quiet, serious. “With the walls set up, only something big or strong can break though,” it was Jake’s turn to give the information. Jake was an engineer (or used to be) for a top notch company. He was helping Marcus and Roan plan out the walls and how they should be set up.

 

“But we all recommend to have four guards to protect the walls just in case, another one making sure the streets are safe.” Jake continued, turning to Roan. That’s when Roan clapped his hands together, “Who would like start the day shift now?” he asked.

 

Jake, Indra, Archer, Finn, and a boy named Ilian raised their hands. Roan nodded in respect. Marcus then asked “Who wants to take the night shift?”

 

Marcus, Roan, Gustus, Wells, and Nyko raised their hands. At first, Nyko was denied as a doctor. If the zombie apocalypse was true, then he is valuable since he knows first aid. That’s when Abby stepped forward to take Nyko's spot for the nights while he’s off to guard.

 

“Try to ration your food for now until we can grow crops.” Roan told everyone, seeing as they had infinite electricity with their generators right now and their infinite wells. “And before anyone asks, we will share the food that is grown with everyone as long as you cooperate and contribute.” He added, answering people’s internal questions.

 

As they started to discuss more questions asked by the residents, Finn leaned forward his seat to reach Bellamy’s ear. “What do we do?” he whispered, the rest of the delinquents leaning in to hear his response. “We lay low and follow their rules for now. Clarke is injured,” Bellamy replied, thinking about the blonde.

 

"What if they break in the walls though?” Jasper asked, making Bellamy think for a moment. They all kept looking at the three men in the front, pretending to lay attention to them. Bellamy crossed his arms, “We run with them.”

 

“What if they are not monsters, but people trying to take over?” Wells and Monty both asked, unsure. “Kill them.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke simply sat on the bed, unsure of where she was. The room was in had the walls painted grey and looked pretty simple. The twin bed she was on, followed by a bookshelf and a small desk that held a computer. That was pretty much it. The room was very neat.

 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Lexa said, making Clarke turn. She saw the brunette enter the room, sitting down on the floor to face her. The rifle she had was placed on her lap. Clarke gave a weak smile, knowing this person was her soulmate. The same one that held her and made her calm down while Nyko was caring for the wound.

 

That’s when the blonde noticed that it was extremely quiet, even outside. “Where’s everyone?” she asked the brunette, looking out the small window. There was no one hurrying down the streets to work on the walls.

 

“They’re all holding a meeting at the church to see what to do now with everything that is going on,” Lexa replied. “How do you feel?”

 

Clarke gently patted the wound that was perfectly covered. “Hurts a lot…” the Griffin thought about it. That made her soulmate stand up, rifle in hand. She was gone before Clarke could even ask where she was going. Lexa immediately came back with pain killers.

 

She handed two pills to Clarke . She gladly took them with the water bottle next to her.

 

“I’m sorry we had to meet like this…” Lexa apologized, motioning at her ribbon-medal award. Clarke looked down and saw that she was still wearing it. She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, and that made her feel sad.

 

Yesterday was supposed to be one of the most happiest days of her life. She got endorsed by Dante Wallace, her idol. She won the competition, flashing brightly at the gala. Even more people of money wanted to endorse her. She went back home, where her friends and family were waiting to celebrate her victory. Everyone was happy, no one was bickering like always. Yesterday was supposed to be great.

 

Then everything went to hell. People started it eat other people. The power went out. Everyone was killing each other and it made everyone question if hell was worse or better than this.

 

She felt sorry back for Lexa. She wanted to meet her soulmate literally any other way. Like she stumbled into Lexa at a coffee shop, or they would’ve met because of Lincoln. They were forced to meet quicker because the world went to shit.

 

Clarke carefully held the ribbon/medal. It was dirty already by her blood. She took out the business card from one of her bags and saw that it was crumbled, a little stain of blood on the edge. “My brother told me that yesterday was supposed to be your special day…” Lexa continued, unsure of what to say.

 

“I’m sorry you had to experience all of that too-“

“It’s fine.”

 

Lexa saw Clarke with a small, but weak smile. The blonde was tired. She cried most of the night when she got hit. “The only thing that matters is that we are together, right?” Blue met green, their hands slowly joining.

 

The Woods didn’t know what took over her. She stood up from her spot on the floor and kissed Clarke gently on her forehead. That’s when Clarke hugged her, closing her eyes. Clarke wasn’t crying, but Lexa knew she was mourning on the inside. She felt it.

 

They stayed like that for a while, comforting each other. It was Clarke who broke the silence first. Her stomach started to growl for food since she hasn’t eaten anything yesterday. Lexa let out a light laugh, seeing that the sun was officially out.

 

“My mom made strawberry pie, want some?” Lexa asked Clarke, who nodded embarrassingly.

 

They walked downstairs and they both sat at the dining table, both of them eating a pie together with forks. Indra was going to get pissed but Lexa didn’t mind. She saw her soulmate eat the pie slowly, knowing that it was well worth it.

 

“May I ask what did you win?” Lexa pointed to the ribbon that was on the table. Clarke stopped eating, swallowing her food quickly. The Woods decided it was such an adorable sight. “I draw and paint…” She said a little bit hesitant.

 

Lexa only widened her eyes in surprise. She immediately went to the kitchen and took a blank postcard from Japan (her dad liked collecting postcards) and took a pen. She went back to Clarke and set it in front of her. “Draw me?” Lexa asked, making Clarke nod.

 

Lexa was stunned by how quickly Clarke was able to make something resemble like her within the first minutes. The girl simply stared at the beauty of her hands move quickly, but gently move the pen. She saw that the blonde enjoyed it, but it was hurting her at the same time. Clarke lost the ability to be one of the next famed artists.

 

Blue met green so many times as Clarke was studying the facial structure of her soulmate. It made the blonde realize how sharp her features her. She was questioning if the Woods family came from the skies, or if they are the gods themselves.

 

As soon as Clarke finished, Gustus entered with Jake and the rest of the group. Clarke was greeted with many worried comments, glad they saw her woken up. They couldn’t stay for much time, they were all moving the stuff from Jake’s truck to the basement, where Gustus had allowed them a place to sleep.

 

“Honey, why don’t we change your clothes?” Abby appeared, giving an apologetic look to Lexa (Raven had told practically everyone that she and Anya were soulmates just like Clarke and Lexa). Clarke moved the postcard to Lexa, following her mother.

 

Lexa took the postcard and was dumbfounded. It almost looked so… _real_.

 

“Mom’s going to murder you once she finds out you nearly finished a pie,” Anya said with a smug look. Lexa simply rolled her eyes, seeing all the delinquent boys gather in the living room. Gustus was telling where everything was at, splitting jobs between pairs that needed to be done around the farm.

 

She was a little weary of the man named Bellamy. He practically speaks for the group, but once Clarke comes back, everyone listens to her. Bellamy is non-existent. He is turned back to a follower. She then starts to question all of the people under Clarke’s command. Why are they so loyal to her?

 

Clarke returns to her seat next to Lexa after excusing herself. She was wearing a simple long sleeved white shirt and black jeans. The girl can’t possibly think the blonde can look any better.

 

Lexa is snapped back into reality as Clarke takes her hand, motioning for her to take it. She does and is immediately being dragged to the living room. As soon as she enters, she feels like she’s entering a den of lions.

 

“Guys this is Lexa,” Clarke said, making most of them wave at her in respect. “My soulmate,”

 

Clarke points to every single one of them, introducing Lexa to her friends. She skips Lincoln and Octavia though, since Lexa already knows them. The rest of them were properly introduced, Clarke whispering what they are good at to Lexa.

 

Gustus came in with board games, giving everyone options to play. Monopoly was truly the worst. Surprisingly after three hours, everyone was still in. Lexa and Clarke set it out, too tired to be thinking business. Lexa was worried that all of the delinquents were still in. It told them that they were all greedy in some way and will literally do anything to get on top.

 

That’s how even when the sun set, Bellamy, Raven, and Monty were the only ones left. Wells left because he had the night duty coming up. The rest simply gave up or handed everything they owned to one of the three remaining players. Everyone was laughing, so Lexa didn’t mind.

 

When Lexa felt Clarke slowly leaning her head on her shoulder, she gently woke her up. “You can head to my room to sleep.” Lexa offered, making Clarke nod. They both excused themselves to head to Lexa’s room.

 

Clarke took the bed, seeing Lexa only sit against the bed. “Where are you sleeping?” she asked, seeing Lexa already get comfortable. “On the floor, why?”

 

The blonde made space, patting for her to lay down next to her. The brunette did so hesitantly, not wanting to make she soulmate uncomfortable. They were now both laying down, facing each other. Blue and green simply met, not looking away. They slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Roan and Marcus started to patrol the walls, both of them walking together. “What is it?” Roan broke the silence, looking over to the other man.

 

“The new people we brought in, the kids…” Marcus said, looking down at the ground and then back up. “I’m afraid they are going to pose trouble in the future…”

 

That made the long haired guy laugh lightly. “They are just kids, don’t you think it’s bound to happen, zombie apocalypse or not?” he questioned, making Marcus shrug.

 

Roan looked up to the moon, “That Clarke girl is their leader…I understand your concern but I seriously doubt they’ll cause trouble. If they truly follow that girl, they won’t do anything. She’s really calm about everything.”

 

“And if they do?”

 

“They can’t. Humanity is going to collapse if we keep fighting each other instead of those monsters…” Roan replied calmly.

 

>  


	4. Truth and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and some of the other residents fall sick due to a strange sickness. What is Clarke going to do?

When Clarke woke up slowly, she felt something warm on her chest. When she was regaining her senses though, she realized that it wasn’t warm, but hot. She opened her eyes and saw Lexa sweating, whimpering desperately with her eyes shut. Her hands were weakly clutching onto the blonde's like if her life depended on it.

 

That made her get up slowly, trying to wake her soulmate. “Lexa,” she shook her once and saw that she wasn’t waking. “Lexa!” Clarke called out more desperately, getting off the bed slowly. She saw the green eyed girl open her eyes slowly, but not all the way. “Clarke…” she choked out, a bead of sweat trailing down her chin.

 

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked, taking the sleeve from her shirt and wiping the sweat off of the girl. Before Lexa could even respond, she simply rolled to the side and threw up all over the floor. Some it landed on Clarke’s clothes. “…I’m so sorry…” Lexa started to cry out of nowhere as Clarke quickly started to wipe the vomit from her pants.

 

“No,” Clarke cooed, “Don’t cry…” she whispered gently, wiping the tears from Lexa’s face.

 

The blonde immediately heard footsteps running back and forth the hall. She quickly got up and opened the door, seeing her mother run with a bucket of water. She saw her head to Anya’s room. She stopped Wells immediately as he passed by. “What’s going on?” Clarke asked him, seeing how Monty ran in with medicine.

 

“Raven started to throw up just a few minutes ago. She has a high fever and doesn’t seem to be getting any better-“ the sound of Lexa throwing up again made Clarke ditch Wells at the door. It made her friend enter suit, both of them storming into the room. This time, Wells was quick to grab the small trash can in the room so the vomit didn’t go anywhere. He made Lexa throw up in there.

 

“She too…” Wells sighed, seeing the girl sweat with her eyes shut.

 

Both of them immediately bolted down to the ground as they heard gunshots out of nowhere. It made Clarke get up quick, bolting out the door. She ran downstairs and into the basement, looking through her father’s stuff. That’s when she saw her father’s handgun was still there. It seems like he didn’t give it to the weaponry.

 

“Clarke, where are you going?!” Bellamy shouted at her, seeing the blonde hide the gun in her pants. Clarke simply said nothing, heading out the door was quickly as she could. She ran down to the shouts and saw that Anya was shouting at Marcus.

 

“Let me through the fuckin door!” she shouted, turning on Lincoln’s truck. “We can’t. It’s too dangerous,” Marcus countered, worry a over his facial expression.

 

Clarke made it to Anya, seeing the poor girl in distress. That’s when she realized that Anya was like that because of Raven. Her soulmate was sick and she need to go out to the city in order to get medicine. They weren’t letting her though because it was too dangerous.

 

People were trying to stop her, others were encouraging her. The shouts were simply ringing in Clarke’s ears, adding more to her stress.

 

A shot rang out, making everyone stop. Everyone turned to Clarke, seeing her grip onto the gun. The bullet failed to hit Marcus, but it landed on the wall right next to him. “Our soulmates are sick and we don’t have medicine for them,” she growled, anger rising to her. “It’s dangerous and you don’t want to go. It’s simple as that,” she explained, slowly going to the truck.

 

Marcus simply stared at her, waiting for her to share her mind. “But for us, we need to go out there for our soulmates.” She said through clenched teeth, not lowering the gun. Anya simply stared at the younger girl, frowning at her words. Her sister was also sick. Not just her soulmate.

 

After some silence, Marcus stepped aside from the gate, “Fine but if you come injured, we aren’t caring for you,” he agreed, motioning for them to open the gate. Clarke entered the truck, putting on her seatbelt as she saw them opening. No words were exchanged as Anya drove them out of the small town.

 

They drove in silence until they couldn’t see the town behind them anymore. “Thanks,” Anya said in a low tone. Clarke was lucky enough to hear it, offering a small weak smile. She knew Anya wasn’t a sentimental person. She simply saw her true feelings when she was about to run over the gate in order to give Raven medicine.

 

“So it’s roughly been two days since everything went to hell,” Anya began, turning to Clarke for a split second. Clarke nodded to her, making Anya turn back to the empty street. “That means that chaos is at its peak then, since it recently began,” that earned another nod from Clarke.

 

“The pharmacy is still stocked then. Both zombies and people are going to be there. Everyone is trying to get medicine so they’ll he ruthless, okay?” Anya eyes Clarke slowly tense up. Clarke knew where Anya was getting at. They would have to kill both the living and the dead if things go really south.

 

The young girl looked at the gun in her hands, seeing that Anya had brought the hunting rifle. Anya let the girl gathered her thoughts until they made it to the forest, back at the exclusive neighborhood. She parked a mile away from the town, wanting to return with the truck in one piece.

They both got off quietly with their weapons. Clarke went on the look out as Anya took out two camping backpacks from the back. She put one on and gave the other one to Clarke. “Stay close with me and try to be quiet. Be vigilant,” Clarke slowly nodded as she put on the backpack.

 

Although they were in the middle of nowhere and still not the city, they were still able to hear crashes and explosions. Anya was right. The height of it was going.

 

So they made their way through the forest quietly. It was a good thing that they encountered no one, or nothing. Both of the girls looked serious, walking without fear. Both of them were secretly scared. They weren’t doing it for them, but for their soulmates.

 

Once they reached the small neighborhood, both of them stopped before exposing themselves from the trees. Traffic was all over the place. The bank was in flames and people were running all over the place. Those things were also there too, limping and eating anyone.

 

Both of them instantly covered their noses. The foul stench of decomposing bodies was all over the air. Anya took out a knife from her pocket, giving it to the other girl. Clarke took it without words, putting it in her pocket.

 

That’s when Anya ran straight through the traffic, avoiding the cars that were honking. Clarke followed suit, her pulse quickening at the sight of how everything is collapsing. They ran through the people, avoiding any zombies. They were slow, so the only thing they had to do is jog for it.

 

They stopped to where the pharmacy was and saw that it was closed. There was the metal sheets and the cages that didn’t allow anyone to enter. Both girls stopped, trying to catch their breathing. Clarke shut her eyes for one split second and heard a gunshot. It was near her. She quickly opened her eyes and saw that Anya had shot a zombie straight in the head.

 

Anya grit her teeth, looking around. This was the closest pharmacy. It was completely shut down though. She felt like returning home but remembered the sight of Raven sweating on the ground as she woke up. Her soulmate needed her and Anya can’t stand seeing the short brunette in pain.

 

“Blondie!” Anya shouted, turning around, “Follow me!”. They ran behind the building, seeing the employee door. Clarke tried to open it but it was locked. There was no windows on the back either. It simply made them more stressed.

 

Clarke shot at the door, making a hole small enough to enter her hand through. She opened the door from the inside and immediately screeched at the sight of a zombie. Anya killed it with her gun easily. A bullet went through its head. Clarke fell on her bottom, feeling the adrenaline kick in. She didn’t have time because Anya grabbed her arm and forced her back up her feet.

 

They instantly ran inside, going for pain medication along with fever. Any that might help them out is what filled their backpacks. Together they had filled Anya’s backpack halfway up. After that, they filled both with anything that might be useful later on. Rubbing alcohol, gauges, medical tape, anything they could think of was immediately stolen.

 

A big figure all of a sudden tackled Anya. He was too big and strong for the Woods to push him off of her. That’s when Clarke’s shot through it’s head perfectly. That’s when they realized that it was human. This person was still alive, still human. Clarke paled, seeing the man on the ground, dead because of her. She just killed someone.

 

Clarke immediately threw up, dropping to her knees. Anya on the other hand simply caught her breath, thankful Clarke came to the rescue. She immediately went back up to her feet and started to put on her backpack, helping the now crying blonde up to her feet.

 

“Clarke can you hear me?” Anya shouted at her through all of the noises. “We need to get out of here quick!” she told her but the blonde was unresponsive. She was panicked, freaking out over the fact that she had killed someone. Anya simply frowned, “You saved my life, okay? I’m grateful I can care for my soulmate because of you..”

 

Clarke nodded weakly. She did it to save Anya. She did it for Raven and Lexa. That’s the price she had to pay.

 

People were storming in from the opening both girls made. Both of them immediately ran out, not wanting any more collisions with people. They made it out of the pharmacy, running back to the forest. As soon as they did though, Clarke falls to the ground. A bat immediately hits her face, making her fall backwards. Anya was tripped to the ground.

It was two men. One had a bat with spikes coming out on a specific side. 

Clarke felt head pound. Thankfully, the stitches were still in place and her wound didn’t open. The man had hit her with the spot that didn't have spikes. Anya immediately scrambled up to her feet and took one of the men down. Without even thinking, she took out a small blade and sliced the man’s throat. Before she could get to Clarke, the man with the bat swung at her, hitting her perfectly in the leg.

 

Anya fell to the ground, a cry of pain escaping her lips. The man walked up to her but Clarke scrambled up to her feet, tackling the man down. The man straddled her, remaining on top of the young girl. He punched her in the face, the wound opening again. Clarke immediately started to feel hazy, her body started to feel numb as her wound opened again.

 

That’s when she remembered. The knife Anya had given her was in her pocket. She saw that the girl who had given her the blade was struggling to get up, her leg hurt. She was unfortunate to receive the spikes. She immediately took out the knife from her pocket and dug it into the man’s throat.

 

She felt blood drop onto her face but Anya managed to stand. She weakly got the limp man off of her but she immediately fell to the floor. Clarke called out her name, helping her stand. “I’m too heavy…” Anya breathed, “Take my pack and help Raven for me,” she begged Clarke but the younger girl wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Do you know how Raven will feel knowing her soulmate died for her?” Clarke grit out through teeth, using her remaining strength to get to the truck. Anya didn’t respond, simply knowing the answer. They managed to get to the truck in thirty minutes of limping. Clarke puts their stuff on the back, helping (more like carrying) Anya onto the passenger seat.

 

Clarke immediately took the keys from Anya, closing the passenger door. She got in and turned on the truck. They drove in silence but Clarke was trying her best to stay awake. Anya was groaning in pain, whimpering. Her pants was bleeding from her left knee.

 

They drove until the sky was orange. The gates immediately opened for them, making Clarke drive inside. Jake and Gustus were immediately there, seeing Clarke get out of the vehicle. Clarke opened the passenger door and carried Anya through puffed breaths to Gustus. “What happened to her?” Gustus demanded, frowning at the sight of her daughter.

 

It was when Nyko and Abby that came in a rush. They saw Clarke unload the truck, dropping the bag onto the ground. Octavia and Lincoln immediately came in. That was the last thing Clarke saw before she felt the entire world collapse on her. She heard Octavia shout for her before hit the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

 When, Lexa woke up, she didn’t feel that nauseated anymore. She still felt incredibly sick but the symptoms have lessened due to the medicine given to her. She stood up weakly thanks to the boy she recalls is Wells. “Thanks…” she thanked Wells, clutching onto her stomach. It felt like it was going to fall out any moment.

 

The boy offered a small smile, handing her a glass of water. Lexa rejected it though, feeling like she can throw up anything that goes through her mouth. She immediately knew that her soulmate was in stress. “Clarke..” she grit out, making a slow step to the door.

 

Wells was immediately by her side, holding her up. He wasn’t preventing her, but rather helping her reach her soulmate. They made it downstairs into one of the guest rooms. Abby had recently gotten out with a bucket of now crimson water.

 

“Lexa, are you feeling better?” Abby walked to her side immediately, feeling her temperature. Lexa simply waved her off weakly, “Where’s Clarke?” she asked the mother, seeing Abby’s facial expression go weak. “Abby?”

 

“After Raven and you got sick along with some of the other residents, Clarke and Anya forced their way back to the city in search of medicine,” Abby explained slowly and softly, not wanting to freak the girl out. Of course it failed though because Lexa’s eyes only widened in fear.

 

Before the mother could even react, Lexa stormed into the room, seeing Clarke sitting against the headboard of the bed. Her wound looked reopened again but it was stitched once more. There was a bruise on her left lower jaw, really dark purple. Her knuckles were somewhat bruised a slight shade, and saw that there was blood all over her clothes.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa called out to, seeing the blonde turn to her slowly. She immediately limped to her soulmate. Wells and Abby simply waited outside the room, wanting to give them both privacy.

 

The soulmates hugged desperately, seeing that they were injured. Their significant others were hurt in someway.

 

“I’m here…I’m here…” Clarke whispered, reassuring her. Lexa was crying though, not wanting to let the blonde go. Lexa felt the some of the pain. She knew it wasn’t a nice feeling. What made her feel worse was that her weak condition made her soulmate and sister go out in the middle of chaos for medicine.

 

They only stayed there in silence, letting the brunette let everything out. Lexa finally let go of her, hands desperately tracing the wounds on her soulmate’s face. “Why…” the brunette let out, feeling angry at herself. Her soulmate got hurt because she fell ill. Clarke took Lexa’s hands, her eyes shining.

 

That’s when Clarke kissed her, for words were not enough to explain.

 

Lexa at first froze, but immediately felt it. She felt her soulmate against her lips and it felt so darned good. Clarke immediately forced herself off of her soulmate, leaning her forehead against Lexa’s.

 

“It hurt me more seeing you like that…” Clarke breathed out, her lip quivering. She then started to remember those lives she took along with Anya. “For you…I would face any danger outside these walls.”

 

Blue met green, sealing their unspoken feelings with a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sickness will be further explained in the next chapter. For now enjoy!


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disease is hitting the small town. Clarke and some of the other delinquents find out what it does to those infected the hard way.

Jasper threw up but Clarke was quickly by his side. She turned him over to his side and managed to make him throw up in a bucket. The young girl slowly patted the wet rag on his forehead, which was now officially hot. “Bellamy!” She called out, rinsing the rag in another bucket of water. She saw the dirty water and cringed, “I need more water!”

 

A grunt was heard as Clarke wiped the sweat from Jasper’s forehead. She gently placed the now fresh rag on his forehead and helped him lay on his back again. Bellamy appeared by her side, taking the bucket of dirty water. She gave him a small smile that was quickly returned.

 

Bellamy quickly went to work, passing by Lincoln. The big man took Clarke’s bucket that was filled with Jasper’s vomit and replaced it with a clean one. They shared weak smiles as Lincoln went back to work. He started to switch the buckets into clean ones all over the makeshift tent.

 

An unknown disease was hitting the small town of roughly eighty people. It made the person go into a fever, constantly throwing up. Their temperature would be on the rise and no amount of medication could cure it. A high dosage needed to be taken to only just help some of the symptoms. Roughly nine people were with it, including Raven, Lexa, and Jasper.

 

No one has died yet and everyone is fearing they might face death without proper medical attention. Anya still hasn’t left Raven’s side. Lexa’s soulmate took it hard though. Clarke was feeling numb, her head was spinning in circles. It didn’t help that the images of the people she killed kept appearing out of nowhere. It was driving her crazy.

 

Anya and Clarke never had time to actually talk about what happened. Everyone thinks that they simply snuck in and stole medical supplies. In reality, both girls had to fight and kill to come out alive. Anya seems perfectly fine, those that died by her hand mean nothing to her. Her soulmate was sick and she responded. Simple as that.

 

It was different for Clarke. She felt the weight when she killed two men. What Monty was talking about…she failed. How would they react if they found out? Clarke felt guilty and still sees red on her hands.

 

“Clarke!” Nyko called out to her, focusing on a woman that looked incredibly pale. The blonde jogged to his side, being handed a small baby wrapped in a blanket. The little girl was sleeping on her mother’s arms but she stopped breathing for she was one of the sick ones. Clarke carried the sleeping infant in her arms, frowning at the sight of Nyko performing CPR on the mother.

 

Abbyy immediately rushed to the man’s side, checking for a pulse. There wasn’t any and only minutes were passing by. Nyko was still performing CPR on the lady though, not giving up.

 

“Come on, damn it!” Nyko grit out, desperation written all over his face. Abby simply stood back, a blank expression on her face. Clarke simply watched in horror, her eyes turning watery. It was when Abby placed a hand on the big man’s shoulder that made him stop. Nyko slowly departed from the woman, catching his breath. Both doctors turned slowly to the now crying Clarke, who was still holding the infant in her arms.

 

Both doctors simply started to look literally anywhere else, trying to think. Clarke simply looked at the sleeping baby. She’s roughly a few months old yet she’s thrown into this hell pit. She won’t be able to grow a normal life. Everything will be filled on survival. She will never get to experience true happiness. Paranoia will always be taking over her mind. That’s when the blonde realized that they are pregnant mothers probably alone right now. They can’t fend for themselves.

 

“Does she have a father or another guardian?” Abby asked Nyko quickly. The man nodded, leaving the tent in search for the guardian. The remaining doctor simply sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She covered the now deceased woman with a plastic sheet and silently went to work on the rest of the remaining patients.

 

Clarke looked down to the sleeping infant, then to her surroundings. She left the tent, feeling sick out of her mind. She stopped when she saw Nyko trying to make a man feel better. He was crying, seeing that his timer had gone white. This person was the lady’s soulmate and the father of the child.

 

She walked towards them slowly, not knowing if it was a right time to intervene or not. She stood next to Nyko and saw that the man wiping his tears quickly, offering his hands to Clarke. The blonde slowly transferred the baby to the guardian's arms, seeing that the man only had her left. His daughter was the only thing he had left.

 

“Thank you..” the poor man thanked Clarke, holding his daughter like if it was humanity’s salvation.

 

The blonde could only nod, going back inside the tent. She stopped to where was Lexa was laying down and kneeled to reach her level. “Feel better?” she asked her, pressing a hand on the Woods's forehead. Her soulmate could simply shake her head, not even having the energy to open her eyes. She felt drained and only wanted to cuddle with Clarke.

 

Clarke went to a small box and took out a water bottle. She went back to her soulmate, helping her sit up. Lexa did with a groan, but moaned at the water quenching her thirst. Her throat was really dry and the water definitely helped.

 

A sudden cry of help made Clarke get up on her feet quickly. Octavia was pushing the now zombie lady back. The once mother has turned into a human eating monster. How? Clarke immediately ran to Octavia. Bellamy also ran to his sister’s aid, his face paling at the sight. The older brother kept the zombie down, not knowing what to do.

 

The young Griffin girl looked around and saw the tools that were used to help build the tent. She saw the small knife that used to cut the rope. She took it without hesitation and ran over to her friend’s side, digging the knife into the zombie’s head. The zombie hit the ground without a fight.

 

Roan and Jake rushed in, seeing the now dead zombie on the floor and Clarke, her hands shaky as she was holding the knife. “What on Earth happened?!” Roan asked, immediately running over to the children. Jake made sure the Blake siblings weren’t hurt. Clarke immediately started to tell her side of the story. How the woman was one of the people that caught the disease and died. Within ten to twenty minutes, she was a full pledged zombie out of nowhere.

 

Roan brought Marcus in, seeing the zombie on the ground. Marcus immediately made some people carry it out to be buried. That’s when Jake, Roan, and Marcus, left the tent to speak privately. Clarke turned to Octavia, who was still a little shaken up. “Why don’t you go back home to rest?” Clarke offered, seeing both of them pale.

 

Bellamy nodded, helping his sister out of the tent. As soon as they left, Clarke sighed, sitting back down on the bed that used to have a patient in it. She was human until she caught the disease and died before turning into a zombie. Anya saw that Clarke was in distress, so she left Raven and sat down by Clarke’s side.

 

The Woods looked down at the blonde’s hands and saw that they were shaking. The hand holding the knife had a white knuckle grip on it. She gently took Clarke’s hand, slowly taking the knife away from her. “Clarke, why don’t _you_ head back home to rest?” Anya offered, eyeing her suspiciously. “When was the last you slept?”

 

“When was the last time _you_ slept?” Clarke countered, knowing Anya hadn’t slept ever since she found out Raven was sick. The older girl simply let out a low scowl, looking at Abby care for the other patients are that scare.

 

Raven started to stir, making both girls get up. They helped Raven throw up into, the bucket, seeing her open her eyes in a long time. “How you feeling Rae?” Clarke asked, setting the bucket down. The Latina gave a weak chuckle, crossing her arms. “I feel like a god now!” she exclaimed, trying to prove it by flexing her biceps. Anya immediately wanted to gag.

 

Abby joined the girl’s side, rolling her eyes. “It seems like the medicine worked a little _too_ much,” Abby sighed, glancing at her watch. Raven sat up weakly, but both girls made her lay back down. The doctor only laughed lightly.

 

The doctor then took the brunette's temperature, seeing that it dropped by a little. “Well you are making progress,” Abby commented, somewhat glad that at least one person was slowly making progress to a full recovery. Raven huffed, a smirk on her lips. Of course the magnificent Raven Reyes can’t get sick! (Raven has been telling Anya that for the past three hours)

 

It was when Anya frowned at Raven. “How long will it take for them to recover?” she asked the doctor, her facial expression softening. Abby sighed, looking around at the patients. “I never seen anything like this. Whatever this disease is, it’s unknown for sure when they will all make a full recovery,” she replied, “For instance, we lost a person today despite our hopes of success.”

 

Raven, Anya, and Abby started to talk. Clarke excused herself to tend to the patients. They were all mostly sleeping. If they woke up, they would barely be talking like Raven. She went back to Jasper’s side and changed the towel on the forehead. She saw that the bucket of water was cool and fresh now thanks to Bellamy.

 

“Thanks Clarke…” Jasper breathed out. Although the delinquent had his eyes shut while sweating himself out, he knew it was Clarke. No one could mistake the most gentlest hands of the artist (who she no longer is). Clarke didn’t smile, knowing he wasn’t looking. “No biggy, okay?” she asked in a happy tone, receiving a slow nod from the sick boy.

 

She went to check on the other patients and made sure their buckets were clean or full of fresh water. She immediately heard a desperate whimper from her soulmate and rushed to her side immediately. She moved the bucket in front of Lexa, who threw up in it. Since she already threw up everything in her system though, she kept throwing up the water that she was drinking today.

 

Lexa cringed, looking away from the bucket that was being set down on the ground. She felt like shit. Her head kept pounding and felt her energy slowly burning out. She was slowly dying, and it was getting her scared.

 

Lincoln entered the tent and was doing his rounds of switching buckets. He quickly changed his sister’s, seeing that she wasn’t feeling very good.

 

Clarke started to notice the heat her soulmate was radiating out. She touched the towel on her forehead and saw that it was extremely hot. She just changed it two minutes ago. There’s no way that just happened. She peeled off the towel from Lexa’s forehead, not even wanting to press her hand against the brunette’s forehead. She felt the intense heat already.

 

The sick Woods closed her eyes, letting her eyelids win her. She accepted the darkness and let herself pass out right on front of her soulmate. “Mom?” Clarke called out, not wanting to sound panicked inside the tent. Her mother excused herself from the conversation with the two other girls and went to her daughter’s side.

 

The doctor immediately saw Lexa’s condition and started to check her temperature. It was way too high. She saw the numbers on the thermometer, her eyes widening slightly. “Lincoln,” Abby stopped the man, “Get Nyko now!”

 

Lincoln immediately went in search of the doctor. She looked around, carrying the sick girl in her small arms. She puffed, but she motioned Clarke out of the way, heading out of the tent with Lexa. Nyko and Lincoln barely arrived back, seeing the problem. Nyko quickly ran to the doctor, taking Lexa from her arms.

 

“Both of you go to my house and prepare a cold bath. Unload every ice cube in there from the refrigerator, understood?” Nyko ordered the Clarke and Lincoln. They didn’t need to be told twice. Lincoln immediately sprinted, leading the way for Clarke. They ran to Nyko’s house and entered, seeing that it was unlocked.

 

Both of them ran to the bathroom, turning on the cold water. Lincoln immediately left to go get the ice cubes. Clarke started to open the doors for the adults to enter quick and easily. When she came back, the tub was already full. She turned off the water and saw Lincoln drop two bags of ice onto the bathroom floor.   
Both started to rip the bags, dumping in all of the ice into the tub. Nyko stormed into the bathroom, halting at the sight of the kids dumping the ice. As soon as they finished, both Clarke and Lincoln stepped aside. The big man slowly laid Lexa down in the tub, seeing her not even react for she was unconscious.

 

Clarke and Lincoln could only watch in horror. Soulmate or sister, she was in a terrible state. Lexa was burning up, and the doctors were determined to stop it. They all stayed like that for what felt like days. They continued to monitor her, seeing the brunette shiver.

 

That's when Finn came in slowly, walking up to Clarke. “Roan would like to see you.. It’s about the tent incident,” Finn told her, but the blonde refused. “I’m not leaving anywhere until Lexa gets better,”

 

Abby walked up to her daughter, giving her a soft smile. “Just go since it will probably be quick,” she advised, “We’ll make sure nothing happens to your soulmate Clarke,”

 

Clarke looked at Finn, and then to Lexa. She frowned, her feet glued to the ground. She didn't really feel like leaving Lexa. She shook her head again and sat down on the edge of the tub, letting out a sigh. Nyko and Finn looked at each other. The doctor gave him a nod and the boy left.

 

Her soulmate was ill and she wasn’t planning on leaving her even for a split second. She knew she was acting like this because Lexa was her soulmate. It didn’t matter to her now. She was planning to be with her soulmate until the very end.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Roan, Marcus, and Jake entered Roan's home, heading to the living room. They were all in distress, pale. What they experienced in their entire lifetime would’ve never prepared them for this.

 

“How on Earth is a person converting without a bite?” Marcus was the first one to burst out, his head going in circles. They’ve been on the look out on the radio. Only a person that gets bitten by one of them turns into one. A scratch won’t do nothing, neither a touch. Now, they just witnessed a person turning into one without being near a zombie.

 

“A disease would only sound reasonable for the outbreak in the first place…” Roan hummed, rubbing his chin. Jake agreed with the other man. A virus must be out there on the loose, catching those most vulnerable.  
He went outside and brought in Finn, sending him off to get Clarke and Anya. They needed to know what everything happened to draw the best conclusion. He returned back saying that none of them were willing to go meet with them due to their soulmate’s condition. Roan thanked the boy and made him wait outside.

 

“If that’s the case, wouldn’t be just be exposing ourselves to it? My daughter and wife is in there, currently treating them!” Jake raised his voice, feeling panic consume him. The other men simply frowned. “We can’t just leave the others to die though….we can’t abandon our own kind…” Roan sighed.

 

“Let’s just place an armed person inside. If anything gets out of hand, we can handle it swiftly and efficiently. We can’t afford more surprises like this,” Marcus offered, all of the men nodding slowly.

 

Roan left to search for the boy Finn, who is always offering his help. Marcus gave Jake a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder. “Everything will be fine Jake,” the raven haired guy assured the chestnut haired one. The father sighed with a defeated look.

 

Marcus then headed to the door, opening it. “Come on, let’s go back to our posts,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment! Even if it's to criticize my work, it's totally acceptable
> 
> I realized I have no specific schedule when it comes to posting this fanfic. What day of the week do you want me to post?


	6. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days, how are the people holding up? Can they be cured?
> 
> Anya and Clarke are dealing with the aftermath of the medicine run. Will they truly be the same after what they did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already? Yes! I'm currently traveling to my home country and the airport has really good WiFi so I decided, why not make another chapter?

Abby gently smiled as she took Lexa’s temperature. It was back to normal after three days of nonstop caring. Raven was one of the first followed along by a man to fully recover. Another person died at the hands of the cursed disease but it was quickly taken care of. After a huge debate of whether to bury the body or burn it, they decided to bury it. They made a small little cemetery outside of their walls where those fallen shall be put.

 

For the rest of those with the disease, they were improving. Jasper could now sit up on his own. Most of them had already recovered their strength. Now it’s just a matter of time for all of them to completely heal and recover according to Abby and Nyko.

 

“Well kiddo,” Abby set the thermometer down on the kitchen counter, “It seems like you’re off the hook.” Lexa smiled at the comment, hopping down from the kitchen counter. She returned to the side of Lincoln, who proudly hugged her. “Finally you don’t smell like puke or sweat!” His brother laughed teasingly.

 

Lexa scowled, hitting the man in the shoulder. It didn’t hurt him though because of how big and strong he was.

 

Octavia entered the house, making Lincoln go to her. Lexa politely excused herself. Even though she fully recovered, she sometimes feels nauseas. She simply needs to get used to her surroundings again. She decided to go to her room. No one really enters the room and the person that only really allowed is Clarke (Although Anya likes to barge in whenever she wants).

 

She went upstairs and went to her room slowly, taking her time. She isn’t in rush. No one really is anymore. They can’t leave this town. Well, they can. It’s just highly dangerous to go out. After Clarke and Anya came back from their medicine spree, it gave all of the residents a huge heads up of what’s out there.

 

She knocked twice and then opened the door slowly, not sure if Clarke was in her room or not. What Lexa has noticed is that everyone needs her soulmate for everything. She’s always being called in back and forth, from left to right. From the delinquents, or to the medical tent that they set up. Her talent for drawing made Roan call her in constantly to help drawing the blueprints. Her knowledge of her mother makes her a huge helper when someone has a minor injury. She’s hardworking and kind, so she takes up on everyone’s offer.

 

She saw golden hair and she instantly knew it was her soulmate. Clarke was sitting on the floor against the bed, her hands fiddling with the medallion like ribbon.

 

Lexa frowned at her soulmate’s blank look. Her face showed no emotion, nothing as she inspected the ribbon and business card in her hands. At the sound of the door opening, she slowly put the things away in her backpack, turning and seeing that it was her soulmate.

 

“Hey,” Clarke greeted with a small smile, one Lexa returned. “Hey,” the brunette returned sitting on the bed, right next to the blonde. “What were you looking at?” Lexa asked, pretending to be oblivious that she didn’t really see anything when she entered her room.

 

“Nothing really…” Clarke responded, standing up from her spot. She dusted herself off and headed out to tth door, leaving Lexa with some privacy. Lexa, on the other hand, didn’t want it. She quickly stood up, taking her soulmate’s wrist. “Stay here Clarke,” she said, emphasizing the 'k' with her tongue. “This is your room now as well. You don’t need to leave…”

 

The words died in her throat, looking down. Clarke’s hand was shaking, trembling slightly. Green gazed at blue, but couldn’t. Clarke instantly looked at the floor, not wanting to meet her soulmate’s gentle yet innocent gaze.

 

“Clarke,” a voice interrupted the silence, making Clarke take back her wrist. A voice was heard downstairs. It was Raven. “Can you help us drawing out designs for the solar panels?” now it was Monty’s voice. Clarke took her own trembling hands, giving Lexa an apologetic look.

 

“Yeah…coming!” Clarke replied, her hands no longer shaking as she opened the door and left the room, the door shutting silently behind her.

 

Lexa let out a breath that she didn’t know was holding in this entire time. There was something odd about her soulmate. Ever since she left with her sister to go get medicine for them, none of them returned the same. Clarke was a little more distant, a little more hesitant. Anya on the other hand was more cautious, more paranoid. Even though it was a few hours trip, they all came back different. She then brought up the fact that they both hold things super gently, like if their hands can destroy what they are holding.

 

None of the residents noticed. Lexa did notice though. She simply decided not to act on it. Yes, she thought it was weird. But she shook it off as _her_ being the paranoid one.

 

She went out of her room and headed downstairs. She saw Monty, Clarke, and Raven all discussing on the dining table. It was mostly Raven and Monty talking as Clarke was busy drawing, her gentle hands moving the ruler swiftly and making the most straightest lines with a ruler. She saw that Anya wasn’t there and then frowned.  
She went to the living room and saw that Wells was playing chess against himself. She looked out the window from her home and saw that Bellamy was carrying sacks of cement over his shoulders. It sort of amazed her at how strong the boy was. From what she heard, Bellamy and Wells were the football players, making them the strongest of the delinquent group.

 

Finn was doing his day shift and Jasper was still sick inside the tent. It made the young Woods realize how the delinquents function as a group.

 

Monty and Raven were the smart ones. They provided useful ideas with lots of statistics to back it up. They plan everything and help them get out of difficult situations using their heads. Although Monty played as the peacekeeper along with Wells, Raven kept the balance with her chaotic mind. Then Wells, like explained, is the peacekeeper. Him and Monty make sure everyone isn't doing anything unethical or illegal. That’s why in this mess, they aren’t really doing anything.

 

Then came in Finn and Jasper, the tricksters. They kept the group fun and energized (not like they already are). Now though, it’s more that those two boys can run swiftly without anyone touching them. Apparently according to Raven, they can pit pocket extremely well. It seems like they are the two runners.

 

Then came in Bellamy and Octavia, the Blake siblings. They keep everyone in check and makes sure they aren’t doing anything stupid. Finn, Bellamy, and Wells though all played the role as the tanks. If you were to get to them, you would have to go through those three first.

 

Last, but not least, Clarke. She plays as the leader, followed by Bellamy but he acts more like a substitute. She’s the one that makes all of the decisions. Everyone respects her and are severely loyal to her, just like she is to them. She is able to keep everyone in line and is apparently scary when she is angry (according to all of the delinquents).

 

Apparently they had another member. He was a boy named Murphy but he simply disappeared one day. He was selfish according to everyone but it helped them think about themselves first. Although he was selfish and greedy, apparently he had a somewhat of a good relationship with Clarke only. Everyone else hated him but since Clarke welcomed him with open arms, they had to too.

 

“Um…Wells?” Lexa asked the concentrated boy. Wells snapped back into reality from his intense chess game and offered a warm smile to her. “Have you seen my sister by any chance?” she asked, making the boy rub his chin. “Last time I saw her…she was heading out with your dad to feed the cows…”

 

Lexa thanked the boy and left the house quickly. She jogged to the small field, that was now cut in half thanks to the wall. She saw that neither Anya or her dad were there so she jogged to the small barn that they had. They only had chickens and the horses there. She slowly opened the door, smiling as the chickens failed to run out. She closed the door behind her and saw that a cow was giving birth. Anya was cleaning a newborn calf with a towel while her dad just received a second one.

 

“Looks like we got twins!” Gustus exclaimed proudly with laugh. Both of them were black but had a white spot on their left eye. They truly did look alive.

 

She walked to them, awing at the sight. She crouched down next to her sister, who was smiling while cleaning. “Did you need anything kiddo?” Anya asked, eyeing her sister suspiciously. The older sister let the calf go to her mother for feeding. Gustus handed Anya the second newborn to clean.

 

“Um…” Lexa hesitated, looking at the ground. Anya noticed and let the now clean calf go to her mother. She stood up, motioning her little sister to stand up as well. They went outside of the barn, stopping. Anya crossed her arms, waiting for what her little sister had to say. Anya wasn’t stupid. She knew that Lexa had noticed that something was going on between her and Clarke. She would do everything in her power to prevent the truth from coming out. Even if it meant lying to her little sister.

 

Anya raised an eyebrow to her sister, motioning her to cut down to the chase. “What exactly happened during that run? The one where you and Clarke went to go get medicine for us,” Lexa didn’t ask, but demanded. Lexa knows something was hidden from the story. She might not know Clarke that well yet, bib of she knew her sister. “What exactly do you want me to tell you?” Anya asked, seeming annoyed, “How many times do you want me to repeat the truth again? Clarke and I went to get medicine and that was it.”

 

“Then why did Clarke had her wound reopened again? Why did I hear you were injured from your leg?” Lexa demanded, raising her voice. She crossed her arms, not pleased. Anya grit her teeth, “There was too many undead and we were forced to run. We fell into the canal when we least expected it. Clarke hit her head against the cement and my leg hit a rod that was sticking out,” the sister explained bitterly.

 

“Then why didn’t you come in wet? Smelling like mud?” Now that nearly took Anya off guard. Almost. “You know how low that canal is. We slid down but didn’t manage to actually touch the water. That’s where I took Clarke and lead her out through a small tunnel.” The older girl recovered quickly.

 

Lexa glared at her sister, knowing she wasn’t telling the truth. Any other person would totally believe it, like the story Anya said at the beginning. She let out a frustrated sigh, turning her back to her older sister. She stormed back into the house but then Anya stopped her. “We saw what another human can do to another,” Anya said, making Lexa stop. She turned around, seeing her sister vulnerable.

 

“We saw, we _felt_ what it means to become the hunted. Monster or not, humanity was attacking itself. We saw the greed, the wrath that hides within us. Do you still expect us to be the same?” Anya’s eyes began to water. Lexa bought it, seeming convinced.

 

The best lies are always mixed with the truth.

 

Anya didn’t technically lie to her little sister. It was part of the truth. Anya and Clarke did see what a person could do to another. They both saw what a person is willing to do for survival. They both killed in order to get themselves back with their soulmates. For the first time, they didn’t care about morals or the law, but rather on themselves. That led for a very difficult experience of killing.

 

“I’m sorry…” Lexa apologized, feeling like a complete idiot. Anya didn’t say anything this time, simply wiping her eyes and going back inside the small barn. She let out a huge sigh as she heard the doors closing quickly. Lexa slowly walked to the front of the house, sitting down at the steps that led up to the porch. She started to massage her face, feeling drained.

 

What exactly did they encounter? What did they see that got them so traumatized?

 

When she was sick, she could vaguely remember what she felt when Clarke saw her like that. At first, she felt Clarke’s panic, followed by anger. Of course everyone remembers that Clarke nearly blew Marcus’s head off without flinching. After that was mix of emotions she felt. Adrenaline, fear, anger, rage, sorrow, those were only some of the emotions she felt. She could believe her sister.

 

She instantly started to feel bad for Clarke. She didn’t deserve none of this. It was because of her that she had to witness all of those things. She felt angry at herself, for being weak. It’s only going make Clarke do the unthinkable all of the time.

 

She’s going to have to find a way to redeem herself as useful. She knows everyone is super caring of her but she wants to be useful. Just like Clarke, she wants to be helpful to everyone. She hates being useless.

 

Lexa can’t be the smart one. Raven and Monty pretty much took that spot already. She isn’t strong. Even without her brother, Bellamy and Wells followed right after. She can’t be the lead. She can’t be perfect like Roan and Clarke. She doesn’t know how to fight like Anya or her dad. She gets scared of anything unlike Marcus and isn’t kind and humble like Jake.

 

“Lexa! Come help with the wall!” her mother shouted, who was on the day shift. Lexa frowned but immediately went to her mother. They were making a brick wall. Around twenty people were working on one side of the wall. They only had enough supplies to enforce one side. They decided to enforce the weakest wall.

 

Even though the sun wasn’t out, it was making her sweat. She was wearing a black tank top with jeans and she was positively sure she has never worked so hard in her entire life. She felt somewhat happy she was helping out a little. She felt somewhat irritated because she knew she had to take a shower after this. She hated being dirty, until she got sick. She was constantly throwing up on herself of her soulmate (which she will regret for her entire lifetime).

  
She shrugged off her thoughts and continued to work.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke started to draw the blueprints for Monty and Raven. She was so close to snapping at the smart pair. Monty and Raven were certainly something when it came to working together. Monty does things practical, while Raven wants to try crazy ideas.

 

“Humanity is going to die! We can’t afford to try your stupid ideas!” Monty scolded to the Latina, which only got her more mad. “Stupid? Is trying to save us stupid?” Raven demanded, seeming annoyed. “I’m also trying to save us as well!” Monty countered back.

 

They stopped when they didn’t hear the pencil moving. They saw Clarke frozen in place, her left hand that contained the pencil shaking. Raven sighed, frowning at the sight of her best friend. Monty simply closed his mouth shut and walked over to the blonde. “Why don’t we take a five minute break?” he offered, slowly taking the pencil from the artist.

 

Clarke nodded weakly, letting the pencil be taken away from her. She was about to stand but Monty motioned for her to sit back down. Raven headed to the kitchen and came out with a mug of warm hot chocolate. Octavia was making it for all of those sick. The Latina then handed it to the blonde, giving her a weak smile.

 

Octavia came out of the kitchen, sensing the tense situation. She took off her pink apron and set it on the table before crouching down next to Clarke. Wells stopped playing chess and went to the dining table.

 

“Hey…” Octavia took Clarke’s hands to wrap it around the mug. She helped her take a sip because her hands weren’t fully responsive. “Don’t overwork yourself, okay?” she said gently, seeing Clarke nod weakly, trying her best not to cry. “Drink this and then we’ll help you head to bed,”

 

So that’s what the delinquents did. Clarke drank her hot chocolate and then Octavia and Wells helped her into the basement. They laid her down on her bunk, which unfortunately was a top bunk. Octavia and Raven sat at the bottom bunk (the bunk belongs to Raven). Wells and Monty all sat down in the makeshift seats out of cushions, protecting the princess as she went into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated. What did you think of this chapter? Questions? Suggestions?


	7. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Lexa, Wells, Roan, and Rider, go on a potentially dangerous mission in the need of intel. 
> 
> Things don't end well and the soulmates have to go through a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I know I normally do one or two chapters a week but I was away for a little while (Please forgive me...)
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and the next one will definitely be longer to make up for my absence of work :)

Lexa observed Clarke as she was drawing in her room. Those once gentle fingers, were now strained as she started to make lines. The brunette saw the way the pencil moved quickly, yet so accurately. She remembered how her soulmate looked when she made her draw her on a napkin. She remembered how she was happy while drawing her. Now her once shiny blue eyes were now a tint of grey.

 

The Woods slowly sat next to the desk, seeing that her soulmate was so into drawing the blueprints. “What area are you doing this time?” She asked Clarke, who turned to her for a split second. A small weak smile was given as she returned back to work. “The entire town and a one mile radius around it,” she answered, leaning in. She stuck out her tongue a little as she started to draw the houses as little squares.

 

“Don’t we have one already?” Lexa questioned though. Everyone already knew the layout of the town. “We already have a map that dad keeps in his office,” Lexa explained, only to receive a tiny little grin that she caught. “Which is from years ago,” Clarke corrected, slowly aligning the ruler to make another line. “Roan wants a map that’s up to date with everything, even the new installments we just did.”

 

That made the girl simply nod. “Doesn’t that mean you are heading to the forest then? That’s within a mile,” Lexa caught on quickly, standing up. A tired breath escaped Clarke’s lips as she stood back up straight, looking at the partially finished blueprint. “Yeah. Roan, Archer, and Wells are coming with me to help layout the area better.” She explained slowly, already knowing Lexa wasn’t going to have it.

 

“You’re going outside?” Lexa asked, irritated, “Clarke, it’s dangerous out there. Please don’t go,” Lexa pleaded but Clarke simply shook her head. The blonde set the pencil and ruler down, looking out the window. She gulped before turning back to face with her soulmate. “This is how I contribute here, Lexa. My friends are here because of my contribution,” Clarke tried to explain but Lexa shook her head.

 

“I nearly lost you in that medicine run!” Lexa snapped, “I can’t let you go, especially now that I can do something about it!”

 

Silence filled over them. Clarke frowned, sitting back on her chair. She silently picked up the pencil and ruler before continuing with her work. “How would I feel if it were you?” Clarke asked her in a low voice, staring hard at the blue paper in front of her. Lexa gulped, looking down at the floor. The feeling was mutual but one of them had to go. Lexa won’t be any use.

 

Lexa slowly pulled back Clarke’s chair, making her face her. Blue looked at green, their unsaid emotions hanging over them. They’ve known each other for two weeks and a half. In just a short amount of time, they’ve been falling for each other harder than ever before. The zombie apocalypse that they are dealing with is driving them to showing their true emotions from paranoia.

 

Lexa hugged Clarke, needing her soulmate. Clarke slowly wrapped her arms around the girl, understanding what she was feeling. Her soulmate is always out where the danger is. Her soulmate is always working day and night non-stop to help for the last three sick people. Lexa was left to take to care for the animals. Sometimes she was made to do some patrolling at night throughout the streets but that was it.

 

“I'm coming with you then,” Lexa stated, making the blonde hug her a bit more firm. They separated, Lexa cupping her soulmate's cheeks, “If I can't stop you, might as well be with you, right?”

 

That earned a laugh from both sides. “That can be easily arranged,”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Roan’s truck came to a halt. Roan and Wells came out from the inside, looking around. There was no one or nothing in the woods for now. Rider hopped off from the back, helping Lexa get down. He swore Gustus and Indra to keep her safe at all times and that is what he is planning to do. Clarke simply jumped from the side, her father's hunting rifle in hand.

 

Clarke had her two guns and the knife from Anya. Roan had a machete, Rider had an axe, Wells had a hatchet, and Lexa had her father's knife. Roan closed the doors, his eyes still searching throughout the trees. He led the way through the forest, knowing most of it. It was up to Clarke, who was scribbling things all over her journal, to map what they cover.

 

She was mostly following behind, too concentrated to even noticed. That's when she felt a slight push that made her drop her pencil and journal. “Clarke!” Lexa called out to her soulmate, the first one to notice. Clarke instantly fell to the floor with the dead (pun intended) weight on her. Everyone immediately ran to her side, being Roan to save her. He took out his machete and sliced that thing’s head off.

 

Blood splattered all over her face, Clarke immediately gagged as Wells turned the now dead zombie off of her. It’s a good thing she really wasn’t in the mood to eat. She threw up last night’s dinner. Lexa held her up, making sure she didn’t fall face first into her own vomit.

 

“Did you get bitten, scratched?” Rider asked, making Lexa desperately search Clarke. There was only a tiny scratch, but that came from the twigs below them. Lexa shook her head, helping Clarke sit up. Everyone sighed except for Clarke, those being the ones that nearly saw Clarke gone.

 

Roan sat down on the ground, feeling beat after that scare. “Let’s take a five minute snack break…” he breathed out, taking a canteen full of water out. He opened it and desperately took a big gulp. Everyone nodded to that, feeling drained after that scare. They all sat down close to each other, bringing out their packed lunch. Lexa had chicken broth soup (what she dearly loves) from her mother. The fact was that she had lost her appetite after that scare.

 

She did take out a canteen within two minutes, taking a small sip of water. She drank as she saw Wells trying to scrub the now dry blood out from around the blonde's eyes. Clarke gave Lexa a reassuring look, meaning that everything was okay. Lexa knows Clarke isn’t hurt or injured any other way. She glances to the glowing black timer on her arm, rubbing it gently. Everything is okay, so why is she feeling bad?

 

“Alright then,” Roan clapped his hands together, catching everyone’s attention. “Why don’t we continue for an hour or two and then call it a day?” Roan suggested, everyone nodding. They got up from the ground, remaining vigilant to their surroundings now. Rider would be behind Clarke, making sure no one was behind them. Roan was leading the way, making sure they weren’t walking into anything.

 

It was Clarke who didn't want to do this anymore. She felt tired, drained. There was blood of an undead all over her the top of her body. She smelt like death and she wasn't loving it every step of the way. Well someone had to map this area out. The map wasn't going to be done itself. The second-best drawer will probably be Lincoln, but he isn't that good at mapping. He really sucks at scales and measurements.

 

None of them would've expected for what was to come.

 

Rider immediately fell to the floor, a hole on his left shoulder. He fell face first to the ground, a cry of pain escaping his lips. “Get back to the truck!” Roan shouted to the kids, tossing Lexa the keys. Wells and Lexa struggled to get the man to stand up, too heavy for them. 

 

Another shot came but it landed right next to a tree where Lexa was at. It made Wells instantly tackle her to the ground, pushing her behind a huge rock. Roan and Clarke immediately helped Rider behind the rock, hearing the gunshots that were aiming to them. Now that everyone was taking cover by the huge rock, chips were flying everywhere of it. Whoever was hunting them wanted to get through the boulder.

 

Roan instantly took Clarke’s handgun from her pants, poking his head out slightly and shooting once, trying to scare the hunter, or hunters away. The blonde aimed her rifle, looking through the scope in search of what exactly was attacking them. Wells and Lexa were desperately trying to stop the bleeding on Rider’s shoulder.

 

Clarke froze at the sight of two—three heads, hidden perfectly in the trees.

 

The Griffin turned around, her back pressed on the rock firmly. “Three of them, hidden in the trees!” she shouted through the loud gunshots, making Roan clench his teeth.

 

The older man and the girl met eyes, slowly nodding to each other. Clarke immediately dropped to her knees, reaching for her undershirt. She ripped it with her knife, wrapping it around Rider’s wound quickly and efficiently. “Wells, take Lexa and get out of here!” she shouted to her best friend, tying the knot with the undershirt. “We’ll distract them long enough to get you guys out of here!” Roan added, throwing another shot.

 

Both Wells and Lexa froze, not wanting to leave them behind. “No!” Lexa immediately responded, panic running through her. Clarke looked at Rider with a glare. She looked at her friend, pleading Wells to take her. Wells nodded, taking Lexa by force but she set herself free from his hold, taking Roan's wrist, the one that had the gun.

 

“You go! Take Rider with you!” she shouted, pleading eyes. Clarke looked at her in shock, not wanting for her soulmate to die with her. Roan looked at her like if she was crazy, still not accepting. “Two lives for the price of three,” Lexa pleaded, “Tell my family that I love them, but my soulmate is my priority now…”

 

Roan met with those green fierce eyes and saw that they were only wasting time. He slowly nodded, handing the gun to Lexa. He looked at the ground with no emotion, and then he looked at Wells, then to injured Rider. He motioned for Wells to run, and then started to help Rider up. “Thank you,” he said to both girls, “Your sacrifice won’t be forgotten…” he turned his back to them, and started to immediately run.

 

Blue met Green, their hearts breaking right in front of them. Clarke sniffed holding back the tears. She looked through her scope again and pulled the trigger, nearly getting one. She was greeted by three more shots. The blonde and brunette immediately ducked down, looking at each other.

 

Lexa took Clarke’s hand, kissing her deeply. The next round of shots made them separate, their words spoken. “It was a pleasure knowing you, Clarke,” Lexa said with a weak grin, slowly getting up. She poked her head out but immediately retreated it as a bullet nearly hit her. Clare smiled weakly, trying her best not to cry. She looked through the scope, slowly aiming to the leaves. “Likewise, Lexa,”

 

The trigger was pulled, a person falling off from a tree.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Will Clarke and Lexa make it out alive? Will Roan, Wells, and Rider make it successfully back home after sacrificing two of their members?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated


	8. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa manage to escape. Will they be able to make it back home? 
> 
> Roan, Wells, and Rider make it back safely. How will everyone react to the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly bigger chapter by a little. Next week may or may not bring a chapter, for it is finals week for me. Wish me luck!

Clarke saw the limp body hit the floor as soon as she pressed the trigger. She wanted to throw up but couldn’t let herself be weak in front of her soulmate, especially when they are possibly going to die. As much as it breaks her knowing this is the last time they’ll be together, she’s a little happy. Her soulmate was willing to die for her. A life without another is simply impossible. That’s why she crouches back down and takes off her backpack. She starts to load the weapon quickly, seeing that she was low on ammunition. She zipped her backpack up and put it on again before getting up and looking at the scope again.

 

Lexa pressed the trigger, feeling the strength of the gun as the bullet flew out. It missed, just a few inches from the target. She has no experience with a handgun like this, spending her life on a farm only taught her how to use a hunting rifle like her soulmate has. Hunting people and animals are no different according to her sister Anya. The truth is that Lexa can see the difference. The weight of her gun, the hesitation on pulling the trigger is bigger. This was a human life they are talking about.

 

The brunette glanced to her soulmate, seeing that Clarke has already taken one down. There’s two left and it seems like no side is willing to give up now. She looked at her gun and then to the trees, frowning. Animal or not, she had no option, no choice. She wants to live along with Clarke still. Although the world has went to shit, there is still hope inside of her. Lexa knows that Clarke thinks the same way.

 

Clarke noticed that Lexa wasn’t used to firing the gun in her hands. She immediately pulled her soulmate down and handed her the rifle, trading weapons. The blonde didn’t know either but at least she had some sort of practice with her father at the gun range. Although it was something, it was nothing compared to actually using the weapon in her hands to kill a human being. As much as she knew she was going to die here, she wanted to give it her all. They are still here, fighting together until their last breath. A part of her was still believing that they were going to come out of this alive.

 

Lexa looked through the scope, calming herself down before resting her finger on the trigger. She aimed perfectly at a head but her heart beat kept speeding up, anxiety taking over. The girl had to pull the trigger though, knowing that there is no longer morality in this world. It was either kill or be killed. A cry of Clarke made Lexa snap out of it, turning to see that the blonde had her left hand gripping onto her right arm. The Griffin leaned back on the rock, slowly sliding down to a sitting position. Clarke let go of her arm for a split second, allowing Lexa to see a quickly glimpse of red.

 

Clarke was shot. Her soulmate was injured.

 

Lexa grit her teeth, looking at the scope and locking onto her target. She pulled the trigger without thinking and saw a person fall down from the tree, not getting back up to his feet.

 

Her heart stopped for a split second. What brought her back to reality was Clarke’s muffled cry, trying to contain the bleeding. She looked at the scope again and saw a man jump down from the tree, sprinting away, opposite of their direction. Lexa gulped, feeling somewhat sorry for that man, knowing that he lost two of his people and was forced to flee to save his own life. She slung the rifle over her shoulder through the strap and immediately rushed to Clarke.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, cupping the now sweating girl’s face. Clarke was sweating, shivering. Her hand was still gripping onto the wound, her hand now weak. Lexa immediately took her shirt off, revealing herself in a sports bra. She didn’t care right now about the fact she felt totally exposed like this. She was worried about Clarke. She ripped the shirt into several strands, tying it quickly without hurting her soulmate.

 

“There’s no exit wound…” Clarke breathed out heavily, panting. Lexa only nodded, meaning that they were going to have to take the bullet out of her eventually. Right now, the only thing Lexa was worried about was leaving this place as quickly as possible. The noise from both sides made was going to keep away people, but attract the dead. The green eyed girl could already hear the faint moans and groans coming from the dead already.

 

“Clarke, they are gone, okay?” Lexa waited until she earned a nod. “Can you stand?” Lexa asked, earning a shake of head. Lexa helped her soulmate get back up quickly, letting Clarke get her legs to function properly again. Once everything else was taken care of, they both started to run, Clarke knowing the layout of the place already. She lead the way, seeing that the truck was gone from it’s original spot. It seems like the rest made it out fine.

 

They were about to head back to their home, but then stopped at the sight. There was zombies everywhere already. It seems like Roan left in a hurry and they attracted lots of zombies before leaving to safety. “Let’s head to the town,” Clarke said, walking past Lexa already. “There’s too many of them the direction we are heading and we get to take a break,” Clarke explained, stopping. She turned to Lexa and saw her agree, following her soulmate.

 

“If you feel tired, tell me. We can still take small breaks before we reach the town,” Lexa pleaded her soulmate, knowing that Clarke will be stubborn when tired. Clarke simply nodded, just wanting to get to town already to get some rest. She was bleeding out from her right arm and they needed to take the bullet out soon. It was a good thing at least. Clarke was left handed so she never really depended on her right either ways.

 

They made it to the town in an hour, completely freezing at the sight. Everything was burnt, torn down. It looked like a ghost town overrun by the dead. Clarke came here around a week ago and everything was in chaos. Now everything was…dead.

 

It was quiet, too quiet for their liking. There are no sounds of cars, birds, or even people around. It’s silent, like if noise didn’t exist from the beginning. Clarke and Lexa slowly walked the streets, seeing them bare or piled up with car accidents. They made sure to keep quiet and to not leave a trace. Even Clarke made sure not a single drop of her blood fall to the ground. It would certainly at least attract someone or something.

 

Although they were traveling quickly and swiftly, it was hitting Lexa hard. It hasn’t been a full month before the world went to shit. The last time she went to this town was a month ago. Her mother made Lexa help out grocery shopping. Everything was perfect still, or at least normal. Now she comes back and it looks like humans were wiped off the face of the Earth.

 

It made Lexa understand her soulmate a little. She glanced at the golden hair that was moving flawlessly as they were hiking their way into the neighborhood homes. Clarke and Anya encountered the same situation they were just in a few minutes ago. They were presented two options: kill to live or die. They chose the worst one in order for their soulmates to have a chance to at least get possibly better.

 

Clarke slowed down, turning slightly to her soulmate. "Lexa, you okay?" She asked carefully, wanting to make sure her soulmate was comfortable. The brunette could only frown, nodding her head. Those negative thoughts disappeared from her mind. Instead, they were replaced by the note that Clarke was injured. They had to stop sooner or later to take care of that.

 

They made their way through the small town slowly. It was Clarke that was slowing down over time, severely weak after that sudden energy rush. Lexa stopped and turned to her soulmate, seeing Clarke grip onto her right arm with a pained expression. "Here," Lexa offered, walking to her soulmate. Clarke looked at the brunette with a questioning look until Lexa helped her take off her backpack.

The golden-haired girl's eyes began to soften as she saw her soulmate attempt to carry both of their backpacks without limiting her arm movement. Blue eyes glanced to the wound on her arm, seeing that her right arm was completely covered in her own blood.

 Two pairs of eyes met, a small smile was shared before moving forward.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Clarke slumped down to the floor, back pressed against a flipped over couch. A groan of relief escaped her petite lips, her eyes strewn shut in relaxing after nonstop searching for a suitable place to stay in. Lexa dropped their belongings next to Clarke, quickly moving the now ruined pieces of furniture against the exits, barricading themselves. She stormed into the kitchen, getting any food that hasn't spoiled or isn't covered in blood. She managed to get a few canned goods and a total of eight water bottles.

 

Lexa froze slightly as the sound of Clarke's whimpering in the living room. That instantly made the brunette search through the cabinets in search of a bowl. Once she found one, a medium metal one, she took her new findings and went into the living room. She glanced at the window, a slight opening that enabled for them to see outside, that she realized that the sun was going to set in an hour or two. She needed to attend to her soulmate before then.

 

"Hey," Lexa said softly, getting the blonde's attention. Clarke offered a small smile but it instantly weakened, slightly more blood trailing down her arm as she squeezed onto it tighter. The brunette kneeled in front of Clarke, setting the new items down. She emptied two water bottles into the bowl and then eyes Clarke slowly. "May I?" Lexa asked politely, going deeper into those grey ocean eyes. Clarke gulped, blue searching at green. "Yeah," she panted out, looking up at the celling, "Knock yourself out."

 

Lexa honestly didn't know what to do. In front of her was her soulmate, sitting against a flipped over couch, panting heavily. One hand was clutching onto her arm that was currently bleeding. Her soulmate was shot in the arm and there was no exit wound, meaning that the bullet is still inside of her and she needed to take it out. They had no hospital to go to or even something to ooze her off of the pain.

 

The pain, Lexa immediately came up with an idea.

 

"Do you drink?" Lexa asked Clarke, getting up slowly. Clare nodded, "A few times without my parents knowing. Yes," she replied, a small smile playing on her lips. It made Lexa wonder if she was remembering those certain memories.

 

Lexa got up and instantly started to search the house. She found a half bottle of whiskey lying on the floor and then went down to pick it up. She opened the bottle and cringed at the strong odor. A small smile played on her lips, knowing that this was in for a long run. She went back and gave the bottle to Clarke, who smirked as she took it with a weak hand.

 

The blonde took a small sip and cringed, not used to drinking whiskey. All of those parties that the people in high school held in secret only had beer or watered-down drinks. She started to drink it, knowing that it was going to help her out. At the corner of her eye, she saw Lexa approaching her to clean the wound and she closed her eyes before biting down onto her hand…

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The gates opened, the truck rushed in before the doors closed again. Both parents for Clarke and Lexa were there, along with all of the delinquents. They were all waiting for their arrival and were a little concerned when they arrived a few hours earlier than the estimated time.

 

Roan got off the truck quickly, rushing to the back. Abby immediately realized that Clarke nor Lexa were with them, thus rushing over to the truck. “Rider was shot when we were mapping the area out…they ambushed us…” Wells explained quickly, pale was ever for looking out for Rider during the entire way back. Gustus immediately went to Roan's side and pushed him against the truck. “Where’s Lexa? Where’s my daughter?!” he demanded desperately, looking around like if his daughter was going to pop out of nowhere.

 

Roan winced as his head hit the back of the truck, understanding Gustus's panic. “Like the boy said,” he grit out through shut eyes, “Three people ambushed us and we were forced to run,” he tried to explain but Jake ran to Gustus’s side to let Roan go. “Let him explain,” Jake advised, seeing the big man drop Roan. The long haired man landed on the ground, his tired legs trying to get him to stand up.

 

Nyko arrived at the scene, making Abby go to her soulmate’s side, also waiting for an explanation. Roan got up with the help of Jake, dusting himself off before speaking, “Like the boy Wells said, we were mapping the area out until Rider got shot out of nowhere in the shoulder. Since we were in the forest, there was so little to defend ourselves…” he breathed out, trying to control the adrenaline rush.

 

“Clarke and I were holding them off at first. I sent Wells and Lexa to leave with the truck to make it out alive, but your daughter wouldn’t budge Gustus,” Roan looked at Gustus’s broken expression. “She decided to stay with Clarke, with her soulmate, so I could get Rider and Wells back here-“ his voice cracked, looking down at the ground, “I have failed you, my friends. I couldn’t even save your children…” 

 

Abby was the first who broke down. She dropped to her knees, crying loudly. She didn’t care who heard. The whole world will hear her grief for the loss of her only child. Jake immediately crouched down to his wife, hugging her, a sad expression on his face. He blinked back the tears as he held his crying wife in his arms.

 

The delinquents were frozen. Wells simply walked up to his friends and shook his head slowly, tears coming out of the young boy's face. Raven shook her head, no believing it. “It can’t be Wells…” she choked out, tears coming out furiously. “She was just here a few hours ago!” she cried out, Octavia hugging her from behind as her friend collapsed to the ground. Both of them were crying, but Octavia was trying to calm herself and Raven down.

 

Bellamy’s hands curled into fists, his face going stone cold. Finn and Jasper tried to comfort him, but he instantly stormed into the Woods household, ignoring everyone else. Everyone was left to grieve in their own way. Two people filled with so much sunlight are now gone, leaving the rest to fend off for themselves in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can they make it back home?
> 
> What do you think the delinquents will do now? What is Bellamy up to?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	9. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa start their journey back home. Will they be able to make it without distractions?
> 
> Bellamy comes up with the idea to search for Clarke and Lexa. Who decides to follow him? Will the others accept his plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already?! I just recovered from a cold and feel super happy and energetic to do something. So here's a gift!

Lexa slowly stirred awake, blinking at the sudden brightness hitting her eyes. Green eyes opened slowly, a scowl escaping her lips. She looked at her surroundings in a sleepy daze, barely starting to wake. A hand went in front of her to cover her face from the light, realizing that it was a sun ray from a small hole in the curtains.

 

Memories of what happened yesterday hit her, calming herself down a little for why she woke up somewhere else besides her house. A small yawn escaped her lips, her arms stretching over her head as she came to a sit position. She cringed at the pain her back was giving her for sleeping nearly over a coffee table. She began to rub the back of her neck slowly, her vision barely adjusting.

 

Clarke was passed out, slumped back on the flipped over couch. She was dead asleep, a light snore escaping her lips. Dirty gauges of blood and a bowl of now crimson water were surrounding the blonde, the whiskey bottle slightly empty from last night’s events. What made Lexa get up was the faint low moaning of a zombie that was passing by the house. She got up slowly, looking around the living room. She saw the beat down clock on the ground but was still ticking as it ran on batteries. She sighed at knowing it was seven in the morning.

 

Standing up properly now, she stretched out her aching legs before slowly (and quietly) packing up their bags. Green looked at her soulmate gently, wanting to give her more rest even if it means for a few minutes. She started to pack the food, organizing everything so she wouldn’t have to struggle as much along the way back home. If they were walking at a slow pace like yesterday (because of Clarke), they will make it back home in one to two days max.

 

Once she was almost done packing, she made her way through the mess to get to her soulmate. “Clarke,” she whispered gently, biting her lip as Clarke slowly stirred to her side with a pout on her face. It seems like she also doesn’t know where she’s sleeping at. “Clarke, we need to leave if we want to make it back home quick,” Lexa tried again, seeing those blue eyes open in awe.

 

Clarke slowly stirred awake, sitting up quickly but regretted it as soon as she used her right arm to lean back as a support. She winced, a hiss escaping her lips. Now that fully woke her up. The blonde quickly sighed with a slight groan to it, not wanting yesterday to be real at all. She glanced to her now patched up right arm. She looked to the small tray next to her and looked away automatically, cringing at the sight of the bullet that was inside of her.

 

“Have an idea what time it is?” Clarke asked as she slowly got up to her feet, stretching her body out (carefully making sure she wasn’t using her right arm). “Seven-thirty to be exact” Lexa replied, standing up as well. The brunette put on the two backpacks, making sure her rifle was ready to be used any time. Clarke started to move the furniture away from the front door with mostly her legs, leading to a small struggle the blonde didn’t want to admit. Lexa picked up the handgun and handed it to Clarke, who took out the magazine instantly to see how many bullets were left. A total of three were still left and she still had a full one of seven. She still had to be weary of the bullet usage.

 

The blonde put it in her pants, taking out Anya’s knife. Lexa did the same too, setting her gun aside and taking out her father’s knife. She only had a total of five bullets.

 

“If we come across danger, we’ll use the guns, okay?” Clarke asked Lexa, who only agreed with a nod. Both knew that they can’t waste bullets like they did in the last encounter with people. They were going to have to defend themselves using the knives to prevent any more attractions. They would have to choose wisely, for the journey back would be days.

 

One look to each other and they opened the door, quickly moving out.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Raven looked at Anya in a deep sleep. After they went back home with the heavy news, Anya and Raven both sought comfort through their soulmates, leading to them falling asleep while cuddling each other. After all of that crying, Raven understands how the girl that would wake up to the slightest sound has now dropped like a rock.

 

The short girl slowly untangled herself from her soulmate’s hold, not really in the mood to sleep. She slowly got off the bed and walked out of the room, heading downstairs for the need of getting water to drink. She feels really dehydrated after all of that crying.

 

She made it to the first floor and saw that Bellamy, Wells, Finn, and Octavia, were all discussing something in the living room. They all froze when they heard her come down but they instantly relaxed knowing it was Raven. “Couldn’t sleep?” Octavia asked Raven, who only shook her head. Everyone else gave her a comforting nod, for they are all in the same boat.

 

Raven sat down on the couch next to Octavia, who instantly started to cuddle with her in need of comfort. “Rey, it’s a good thing you woke up because we are discussing something important,” Finn greeted, motioning for Bellamy to continue whatever discussion they were holding earlier before she got here. The older Blake simply sighed, leaning forward in his sitting position that was on the ground in front of the singular couch Wells was sitting on.

 

“Octavia, Wells, Finn, and I are going down in a few hours in search of Clarke. By the time we get there, the sun will already be out to search for them,” Bellamy announced, looking determined. Raven slowly untangled herself from the younger Blake, looking at Bellamy with a frown. “It will be too dark to travel, especially with the zombies wandering around,” Raven stated, “What if they are dead? Or even walking?”

 

Silence filled over them, not knowing how to respond to that.

 

“Dead or alive, or both….” Wells said, looking down at his hands, “We will find her and bring her back.” He looked at Raven. “If they are alive, we bring them back. If they is dead, we bring them back and burry them. If they become one of them, we’ll put an end to their suffering,” he stated with determination, feeling guilty still.

 

Raven looked at the Jaha, taking the words into consideration. “They won’t let you leave….” She said, a hint of sadness in her tone. That’s when Finn smiled at her, “That’s if we ask them little bird. We are delinquents after all,”

 

Bellamy looked at Finn, and then to Raven. He stood up and walked up to her, offering his hand to the Latina.

 

“Would you join us?”

 

* * *

 

 

  
Clarke grunted, trying to keep the struggled groan inside her throat as she was climbing over the debris of a fallen bridge. Her boots stepped on a metal piece that was covered in blood, making her slip back down. A strong arm took hers, pulling her over the huge block of cement. The artist grunted at the landing, her right arm pounding with pain. “Are you okay, Clarke?” Lexa asked her soulmate with a worried voice, looking around. “Do you want to take a break again?”

 

Clarke shook her head. They have already taken too many breaks because of her. Her injury was slowing both of them from reaching home. They both started to look around, making sure they were alone again. They had one too many surprises when it came to forgetting the world is ending around you. The blonde then took off her shirt slowly, leaving her in the ripped undershirt that she ruined to aid Rider’s wounds. She handed the shirt to Lexa, who was still without a shirt.

 

“I’m perfectly fine. Besides, it’s hot,” Lexa declined but saw the stern look her soulmate gave her. The brunette sighed, setting her stuff down quickly to put on the shirt. It fit slightly big on her but besides that, one could say it is a perfect fit.

 

It wasn’t that Lexa could get sunburnt or anything like that. It’s the fact that Clarke can’t _damn_ concentrate, knowing _damn_ well her soulmate was only in a sports bra.

 

Clarke covered the sun from hitting her face while Lexa started to put on her backpacks. “How many hours have we been walking?” she asked Lexa, who only hummed at the question, truly thinking about it. “Two—three hours?” Lexa estimated, slinging the rifle over her shoulders. Both of them shrugged, knowing there was still a long way to go . They were no where near close.

 

“Don’t you think—” Clarke never got to finish that. Half of a zombie, grabbed her leg but Lexa was quick to react. The blonde fell to the floor, trying to desperately kick it away from her. That resulted in a bad plan because she landed directly on her right arm. The zombie started to groan, clawing at her leg, trying to bite it but Lexa dug her knife into the thing’s head, kicking it away from her soulmate. “Are you hurt?!” Lexa worried, dropping to her knees.

 

Clarke sat up, a cry of pain as her bandages now had a red stain. The wound that Lexa tried so hard to sew onto a very drunken Clarke (who was super clingy), was now open again. Lexa cursed, helping her soulmate up. The blonde started to cry, feeling stressed. At this rate, they’ll never get back. Lexa was being held back because of her. Every single time they make progress, it’s ruined because of her.

 

“I’m tired…” Clarke sobbed out, wiping her tears. Everything was hitting her full force now. From the day at the gala, to the supply run Anya and she had to go to. The blueprints, the walls, it was hitting her full force now.

 

Lexa frowned at the sight of her soulmate burying her face into her hands, sobbing. Lexa knew that she wasn’t physically tired, but mentally. She felt it. She felt drained even though she wasn’t. It was Clarke finally snapping at the world around her.

 

“Take my gun and leave. Go home,”

 

The Woods looked at her in shock, seeing cold, grey eyes. “Clarke, I’m not going anywhere—" Lexa tried to reason but Clarke threw her gun to the floor. “I’m only holding you back, Lexa,”

 

Green eyes were filled with tears.

 

Clarke sniffed, her eyes shining as she looked at the sky. “I can’t call it home, Lexa. My home is probably burnt down to the ground, just like the buildings around us, surrounded by the infected,” she looked at her hands, “I was something before all of this happened, but now?” she turned to green, “I’m dead weight, even for my soulmate,”

 

Silence filled over them, both not knowing what to do now. Multiple moans is what made them stand up instantly. They looked around them and saw that there was a hoard of them, heading their direction. Lexa froze, for they were too close to move quickly. She didn’t know these streets well enough either to evade them.

 

A shot made her ears ring. She turned and saw Clarke, gun in hand, pointing to the sky. “What are you doing?!” Clarke demanded, pushing her, “Run!”

 

Lexa fell to the ground, but instantly scrambled up on her feet as another shot rang out to her feet. Clarke frowned at her, shooting at the air one more time.

 

Lexa ran.

 

Clarke smiled at the sun, another shot ringing to the air. The last bullet on her. 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Raven looked at her soulmate, pressing a small kiss on her forehead, not wanting to wake her. She felt her heart ache, not wanting to leave her soulmate like this. She looked around the room and ripped a paper out of a notebook, and began to scribble some words down. Once she was finished, she carefully folded it and placed it on her pillow with a weak smile.

 

“Raven,” Octavia whispered, making Raven turned to the door frame. Octavia was already ready to go. Raven gave her a thumbs up, looking at her soulmate for one last time before joining her friend. Both girls made sure they were quiet as they went down the stairs, seeing the boys already waiting for them, ready to head out as well.

 

Monty was there, talking to Bellamy and Finn. The scrawny boy handed Finn a paper. It was a map and the way they should go to reach the last destination where Clarke and Lexa were at the most quickest way. “If you follow this route,” Monty pointed to the highlighted roads, “You’ll reach them in a few hours…”

 

Bellamy looked at Monty, “Thank you,” he thanked the boy sincerely. Finn folded the paper and stuffed it into his pants, “Thanks,”

 

Monty opened the door for them, Bellamy being the first one out. They all said goodbye to Monty, but Raven hugged him. “Take care of my soulmate, okay?”

 

The Latina met eyes with the Asian boy, receiving a nod. “Come back, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

  
When Anya woke up, she didn’t expect for it to be her older brother to wake her. Normally, it’s just the sound of her soulmate’s snores that make her wake up quickly. Unfortunately after the news that Lexa was sacrificed, she dropped like a rock after crying all of her problems away. At first, she didn’t understand what her brother was crying about. She thought it was about their sister, Lexa.

 

But it wasn’t.

 

Octavia was no where to be seen. Apparently she left with Raven, Bellamy, Finn, and Wells.

 

Raven.

 

 _Her_ Raven!

 

Anya has never moved so quick in her life. She got up from the bed and immediately saw that her soulmate wasn’t by her side, by her arms. She saw a note, right next to her pillow. The one and only pillow that Raven likes to steal from her, using that confident smirk. She opened it, and it was in her soulmate’s sloppy handwriting.

 

 

**_Anya,_ **

**_Don’t be mad. I’m planning on coming back. We are going to get Clarke and Lexa back, alive…or dead. We cannot rest well that they decided to leave the world like that. We should be fine, or at least according to Monty’s plan. I’m confident in this mission, but if I don’t come back…_ **

**_I love you_ **

 

“Love, your magnificent Raven Reyes….” She grit out, tears coming out of her eyes.

 

Lincoln slumped on the bed, his eyes turning watery. “What now?” Lincoln asked, his fingers tracing his timer weakly. Anya crumbled the paper up, tying her hair into a ponytail. She headed to her small closet and opened the doors, piling clothes on the bed and a backpack. “What are you doing?” Lincoln asked, sitting up.

 

Anya shook her head as she kept stuffing things into her backpack. Her head shakes as the tears flowed out, her shaky hands unzipping the backpack.

“If anyone is going to kill her, it’s going to be me!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Anya, who still doesn't know her feelings...
> 
> Will Anya and Lincoln reach Bellamy's group? Will they ever find Clarke and Lexa?
> 
> What will Lexa do after what Clarke had done for her?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	10. On the hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's group begins to search for Clarke and Lexa. Will they find them or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Finals were a pain but luckily that's over. This chapter is small but with summer break, expect for 3,000 word chapters! :)

“It's here,” Finn concluded, reaching into his pocket. He took out the piece of paper and began to unfold it. His finger started to move up and down the map, the route that Monty had given them. If he was correct, they are already here at the scene. They spent hours walking, the sun now high up for an early morning. They didn't need to use the flashlights they were using earlier to help navigate through the dark.

 

“Yeah, it’s here,” Wells agreed, remembering that the fixed team for mapping went through this area, seeming familiar to him. “Come on,” the boy turned to everyone, leading the way to where they were surprised attacked.

 

They walked through the forest, being weary of their surroundings. Thankfully they didn't have to deal with any infected or other people. The zombies were either too far away or they jogged them out, seeing that they were alone. They had to yet experience a hoard of them.

 

Wells stopped to the big rock in which him and the rest were forced to take cover from the flying bullets. Everyone came to a halt, looking at the condition of the huge rock. Bellamy took a step forward and crouched down to the ground, touching the damp crimson mud and leaves. His eyes searched the ground, seeing a smudged trail of dirt.

 

“We dragged Rider here when he got shot,” Wells explained for that one, making Bellamy nod. Octavia walked around the rock, her fingers grazing the bullet marks. Raven pointed her crowbar to one side of the rock, seeing it chipped and a splatter of blood. Her crowbar dragged against the rock, seeing a red stain on the side they are supposedly at and how it stained down to the ground. The Latina looked at Wells in need of an explanation.

 

“I don’t know…” Wells admitted, shaking his head. Finn touched the blood spot and how it stopped at a certain distance from the ground. “Did one of them get shot?” he murmured, seeing how the blood stain was like at an angle. Bellamy hummed, seriously thinking about it. He turned to his sister, Octavia, and then to the rock.

 

“O, can you stand right there on the side?” he asked, earning a confused look from his sister. She did what she was told to anyways and stood on the side of the block, where the splatter was at. Her shoulder was at the same height of the splatter. Octavia saw where her brother was getting at, and then walked to the second stain. It would hit one of her arms. She then slid down the rock to a sitting posting, the blood stopping at her arm still.

 

“Octavia is around their height, so it means one of them definitely got hit….” Bellamy explained, seeing the dried up footprints of two people on the side. His eyes darted to where the small town is supposed to be at. “It seems like they got away though,” Finn noted, also seeing the dry footprint tracks.

 

“But how?” Wells asked, pointing to in front of the rock, “According to Clarke, there was three attackers!”

 

Raven slowly limped to the area where the attackers were supposedly at. Her feet were bloody and blistered through all of that walking. She looked around, but then froze at the sight of a body. She took a step back slowly, her mind reaching through thousands of conclusions. She then saw another body, a hole in it’s head. “….guys?” she asked, a hint of fear in her voice. She held in the future vomit and turned to the group, “look!”

 

Wells rushed in first, followed by Bellamy. They looked to where the short brunette was pointing at and then froze. Wells immediately looked away, looking at the ground. Bellamy gulped, looking sick. Finn and Octavia took their time walking to them, tired.

 

The late newcomers gasped, Octavia trying to hold in her gag. Finn looked incredibly pale.

 

Bellamy looked up to the trees, how some leaves had splatters of blood. So Wells always right about them being in the trees. He then took out his pocket knife, walking to one of the corpses. Everyone looked away as Bellamy dug into one’s chest, where the wound was. He pursed his lips, also disturbed by what he was doing. He took out a small piece of metal and started to clean it with the bottom of his shirt. Once he was done, he pointed it to the sun, inspecting it.

 

“This is from Clarke’s gun….the one her father owns…” he murmured, standing back up. He pointed the knife to the other corpse with the hole in the head. “That hole is bigger, so we can assume it was done with the rifle they brought…” he guessed, shrugging. He let the bloody bullet drop to the ground, looking at what the corpses had near them.

He picked up the average handgun, and then he walked over to pick up a much bigger gun. It was definitely some military shit according to Bellamy. “What are you doing?” Wells asked, seeing Bellamy put the gun in his pants. The Blake crouched down and began to search the corpses for ammunition. “Saving ourselves if there is an emergency,” he replied simply, getting a handful of magazines. He went back up and handed Finn the handgun and the ammunition for it. He took a small pack that was pure ammunition for it. It seems like these people were totally prepared.

 

  
He took out a machete one had and handed it to Octavia, who only had a piece of metal as her weapon. “If they encountered someone like this, we can too,” Bellamy explained, giving Wells a bigger knife. He gave Raven a small dagger and then made sure his gun was loaded.

 

Wells nodded, all of them going back to the rock. That’s when Finn saw the dry trail of small feet and began to lead the way.   


They carefully followed the old trail that could possibly lead them to something. They had to do some climbing over some huge overlapping rocks, but they were able to see a few specs of blood on the trail that guaranteed them it belonged to the person they saw on that rock. Before they could even reach to the city though, Wells was immediately tackled to the ground, something had bumped into him.

 

Everyone yelled at the surprise, Bellamy about to shoot at Wells but they all froze, seeing Lexa. She was breathing hard, gripping onto the poor Jaha on the ground.

 

“Lexa?” Raven asked first, lowering her crowbar slowly. Octavia was the one who rushed to the pair on the floor, helping the panicked Lexa off of Wells. “Hey,” the raven haired girl said, gripping onto the Wood’s shoulders, “Are you okay? What happened?”

 

Lexa immediately broke down, dropping her pack on the floor. She hugged Octavia, no longer able to control her sobs. “I lost her! I-“ she cried out, no one being able to understand her. Finn frowned, peeling his view away from the sight, looking around the forest, in search of Clarke.

 

“Hey,” Bellamy noticed, looking at Lexa, “Where’s Clarke?”

 

Octavia closed her eyes, letting the girl sob herself out. Once Lexa was just sniffling though, Octavia peeled herself off of Lexa and looked at her. “What happened? Where’s Clarke?”

 

Lexa started to wipe her tears, still crying though. She looked at the ground, to her dirty hands.

 

“We killed them, Octavia,” everyone froze at those words. “Clarke was shot and I couldn’t—” Lexa stopped to sniffle, “I couldn’t let my soulmate die, you know?” she tried again, looking at Octavia helplessly. The young Blake could only nod, feeling sympathy for what the pair had to go through. “We killed them…and we went to town to spend the night there…to continue going in the morning…” Lexa buried her face into her dirty hands. “We got separated on our way here!” She sobbed out.

 

Bellamy sighed, looking at the poor brunette. Wells got up slowly, wincing at the pain of the crash with Lexa. Finn helped him gather his belongings that was also dropped to the floor.

 

“Where did you guys separate?” Raven asked, looking around the forest. “Maybe we can still find her,” Bellamy offered, still not willing to give up. Everyone else nodded, agreeing with the leader of the group.

 

Lexa started to calm herself down, Bellamy carrying most of Lexa’s pack so she wouldn’t have to carry much. She slowly stood up with Octavia, still trying to wipe her tears away. “Ten minutes running heading East…” she sniffled, pointing to the way she came. Lexa turned Octavia, “Can we truly find her O? What if something happened to her?” Lexa started to get doubts but then Raven’s eyes fixed on the messy track that Lexa made.

“Your soulmate is a little stubborn for that, isn’t she?” she wondered, following the track. Bellamy nodded, everyone following after her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
